The Poison God
by KuroNoAki2772
Summary: It was ironic, I guess. I was the spider's web, yet I was made up of poison. I should've been the poison, and it would have suited me more! It was all the stupid leader's fault! Since he was the 'leader' everyone listened to him! Even though I was older than him by a couple of years! And know he only did it to spite me!, and only because I gave him a haircut... that was dumb of me.
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story, but still focusing on other stories. Just wanted to put this up, since been bothering me for weeks. Wanted to put up a poem, which is also the prologue.  
**

**B.t.w : The grammar looks wrong, but that is because it's from a different perspective!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

Born with a great destiny,

he lies on poison, day and night.

Crying in pain, his tears trail down his cheek,

being forced to embrace his wicked fate.

Drinking it, eating it, wearing it. Poison all around.

Does it still hurt? Does it ache?

Well too bad, for he must continue.

That is until something changes, of course.

The mother cries, while the father screams in frustration.

Sitting beside a doctor, the mother holds,

a little child, much too young for his eyes.

With black markings pulsing underneath his fair skin.

The doctor speaks, quiet yet heard.

"My apologies sir and madam,

as your child no longer has long to live!\.

Poison shall take his life in no time at all.

Cast away, the child screams.

Born with a curse, too late to fix.

He screams his innocence, but does anyone hear?

Pain no longer mattered, at least to him.

Cast away to the city of dumps, unwanted and cold,

Gathered together with rejects and frauds.

Nights arrives fast, and so does day.

His stomach grumbles, but he no longer moves.

He soon feels himself being carried, too hungry to care.

Carried both carefully and gently, a voice then speaks.

"Hush little one, as you can still live."

Huh? That's strange, for he made no sound.

Perhaps the kind soul heard his inner cry?

But is it a kind soul? Or it is not?

It no longer mattered though, as he had been given a chance to live!

Swinging from side to side, he happily gurgled.

It chuckled, bringing him closer.

It looks like his mother, but more older and gentle.

Will it be the one to care?

Unlike his father or mother?

It is not an it, says he.

It is a she!

Who was that you ask?

The conscious of he, of course!

She carries him to a place,

far, far away from he's old home

But he is glad to be away,

as the pain lessens the more further he is.

That's strange, what pain?

As he no longer felt any outward pain!

It ached in his chest though, like it was on fire.

Too young to understand, and too hungry to remember, he no longer cared.

A warm hand covers him, taking away the weird numb feeling in his body.

Perhaps it was pain? Or perhaps it was feeling?

But he was happy, as he was comfortable.

Energy surged though his body, coating a layer around his organs.

"Hah! I was right! She was a specialist!

God gave her a chance to live!"

The she, spoke, whispering excitedly.

God? In this cruel world? Alas it must be an evil one!

Gathering from the words spoken by she.

He learned two things, that would come to importance.

One, he was a specialist.

And two, he was not a he. She was a she.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Bad? Probably. I just wanted to get this and the first chapter out. Peace!**


	2. 1 - The Meeting

**A/N: This is half a chapter and half a prologue, you'll understand later. Oh yeah, this will be based on the manga =D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc**

* * *

**(5 Years later)**

**First POV:**

I glanced from side to side wearily, holding a loaf of bread in my hand. It was dangerous to hold food in a place like this, it was Meteor City after all. The place where everything was abandoned, whether it was old furniture, food, clothes or people. It was also famous for the 'vermin', heh, especially the 'rats'. Filthy beings, I'm ashamed to live in the same place as them.

Grasping my the scrags I called clothes with my hands which were wrapped in dirty bandages, I ran into a nearby alleyway. I glanced around at my surroundings carefully, after all that was rule number 1. The first out of ten I had figured out in order to live in this dump. Without them, I would have been 'eaten' long ago. What are the other rules you ask?

Well I'm afraid I can't tell you, after all they are a secret. Only told to those I wish to live on longer, which right now, is only can I say? No one is interesting enough, or funny. Well in this dump, you would expect it, as few have actual class.

After a quick inspection, i deemed it safe for the moment. I only needed a place to quickly eat the bread, after all. Since if you had food, you were targeted quickly and dangerously. So it was best to eat on first contact with the food. But I found it in a dangerous area, as many 'vermin' often gathered around there. And honestly, I can't be stuffed defending myself.

As I was about to sink my teeth into the quite-stale but still edible loaf of bread, I heard some yelling. I glanced around the alleyway curious, finding a bunch of 'vermin' or should I say 'rats' bullying a young boy. I said bullying, but the boy had no reaction, hmmm, how interesting.

It was a young boy, and had he shown any emotion, it would have been a everyday occurrence. They either, raped, bullied, extorted or beat up the little abandoned kids around these parts. Such barbarians after all, and normally I would have continued on, as it's not my business. And even if I cared, what could a little six-year old girl do? Heh, actually a lot of things, but you get my point.

I couldn't have helped even if I tried, and I didn't want to help. As it was another of my rules, and a law of Meteor City. Eat, or be eaten, it was your choice.

Now, back to reality, I would have just walked off normally, but something in my gut made me stay behind. And when you lived in a place like this, you learned to trust it.

I was too far away to hear much, but from what I gathered, the boy had looked at the leader 'wrong', and he was gonna pay. However, the boy did not apologize, or even speak, no like it made a difference. He was gonna get beat up either way. The boy actually just stared at them the whole time, unnerving them bit by bit.

The boy actually looked bored, and even a bit annoyed at being disturbed, wow, he was a different one. After a while of being stared at, they broke, and moved in to attack. My gut reacted again, it made me want to save him. Now, I may have said that I couldn't really help, since I was just a six-year old girl, that was a lie. I wasn't just any normal one, since I **was** raised in Meteor City.

How did you think I survived for so long? Someone took care of me? Yeah for the first 2 years of my life, training me to be someone powerful. Pfft, like I cared.

Everyone in Meteor City had a method of self-defense, my one was just a 'little' bit extreme. I took the bread laying forgotten in my hands, and stuffed it in my worn out messenger-bag. Which was probably something I should have done long ago. After slapping my head, I quietly ran to the 'vermin' and unwrapped the bandages around my hands.

I would have preferred fingerless gloves, but I was poor, and it wasn't good to leave any bit of my body exposed. Why? Well you'll find out in a second.

The untrained 'vermin' did not hear my breathing or my footsteps, but apparently the boy did. As he turned to look at me, black eyes full of curiosity. After I finished unwrapping the bandages, black veins pulsed from under my skin. It looked like black blood, no it was black blood. Sneaking up from behind them, I grabbed one of their hands, emitting a ear-piercing scream from him. Hmph, my body was filled with my poison, a poison so lethal that even I wasn't supposed to live with. It was so lethal, that even with skin covering it, the poison still leaked and emitted.

It wasn't as dangerous or lethal as my actual blood, but normal humans, let alone 'vermin' did not stand a chance. The man fell to the floor, the other two men were too surprised to even react. Killing them too, I stood surrounded by the three corpses.

Remember when I said the law was to eat or be eaten? Many chose the first, while I chose a unknown third choice. Heh, eat the ones who ate. This worked pretty well.

Take from those who eat, which were usually 'vermin'. And by take, I didn't mean take their belongings, who would want their infected stuff, I meant take their lives. It was the only stress relief around here, so I had to do what i had to do. Kill, it was after all, what I had been born to do**.**

Stepping over the bodies and putting on the bandages, I walked closer to the boy, noticing that he was a year or two younger. He stood there stoic, not blinking an eye at the fact that I had just killed three men.

He had a bruise on his cheek, and blood trailing down his mouth. He wiped the blood, and continued to stare at me. I took this time to observe him too, as I now could see his features more clearly. He had semi-short black straight hair, and a pretty feminine face. With long eyelashes, and shallow cheekbones, but what really caught me was his eyes. They were like black holes, sucking you in with their depth.

This was no normal kid, even his aura was majestic, full of pride and strength. It was the kind that made you want to bow down, and swear your never-dying loyalty. It may sound foolish, but in one moment I had found the person I would forever follow. Remember when I said there was few with class, this boy was above that. He was one with an aura of royalty. Quite rare, indeed.

A voice broke me out of my daze, velvety and soft, "Why?" I stepped closer, interested even more, and spoke, "What do you mean by why?" It came out muffled, because, as I just remembered, I was wearing a black-elastic mask. Blushing in embarrassment, I took it off, stepping away. I was now unable to go any closer than I was right now. Due to the face that I could kill him with just my breath.

I stepped back again, and re-asked my question. He replied, saying, "Why? Why did you save me?" He didn't say it like it hurt his pride, it was more curious then anything. I chuckled, saying, "Why not? But to tell you the truth, I don't even know. Heh, maybe it was because of a gut feeling? Or maybe it was love-at-first-sight?" 'With your aura that it.', was left unsaid. It was the truth, not even I know why I saved him.

He stared at me emotionless, not even reacting to my confession, replying, "That would be a stupid reason." I laughed choking, I did not expect that from such a regal kid. I chuckled, saying, "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Who cares kid I dont't, that's for sure. It's good enough for me."

That silenced him for a second, making me remember that I just killed three people, and they emitted high-pitch screams. Shit, got to go fast.

About to say goodbye and leave, I said something completely different. "Want to come with me? The screams might've attracted some scum." Well that was weird. The boy stayed silent for a few moments before nodding.

Holding my hand out, he grabbed it with no reluctance, which was quite strange. I mean, after watching someone kill people with their bare hands, you would expect some. Weird kid.

After tightening my hold, I started to run to where I live, which was pretty close. After a few minutes, I arrived at a dark and damp alleyway. Which luckily, at the moment was empty.

Securing the area, I removed a box in front of one of the walls. It revealed a slightly broken and loose cement floor, that looked the same as the rest of the floor. Removing a loose block of pavement, a child-sized hole was made.

Motioning the boy to jump in, he looked at me like I was crazy. I should have expected this, I mean the hole was dark, and he didn't even know where it went. It was actually good survival skills.

Sighing, I jumped through the hole, landing on a crate. It wasn't that far underneath the hole. After jumping off the crate, on to another and another, I took off my mask saying it was safe.

Soon after, a thump was heard above me. Telling him to stay there, I moved to a craved in shelf. Putting the mask there, I took out a gas mask that would let me talk.

Moving to where the put-out campfire was, I lit it up using a flint stone. After a while, it was made and made so it wouldn't go out too quickly. Smoke started to cloud in the room, and so I removed a few bricks from the roof using a stick, allowing it to leave. Since it was quite a big and tall room, the smoke gathered a the top, making it safe on the ground.

Remembering the boy, I went up the crates, and guided him down. Soon we were gathered around the fire, wrapped with worn out blankets.

"So, are you hungry?" I asked the boy next to me. He nodded, and I went up, taking the loaf of breadm and getting a home-made jam, made from un-poisonous wild-berries. Getting a few plants for myself, and also some berries.

Sitting down, I used a knife to cut the bread into pieces. Getting a piece, I put the jam onto it, and heated it using the fire. Handing it to him, who took it gracefully (don't ask me how), I made another.

Puttng the rest of the bread into a air-tight container, I put it away. After the boy finished the first one, I handed him the second.

He looked at me questioningly, I shrugged, holding up the plants I had. For some odd reason, I felt like I had to take care of him properly.

After the boy observed the plants and berries, he spoke. "You do know that all of them are poisnous right?"

I laughed and nodded, explainng, "You know those black marks that were pulsing in my skin?" After he nodded, I continued, "Well that's my blood. Heh, it's auctually completely lethal poison, which is why those men died. It's so lethal that even my breath is poison, and so is my skin and flesh.

Touching my skin is not as lethal as touching or eating/drinking my flesh or blood. I'm basically a walking poison. In fact, even I myself shouldn't be alive, but I got lucky. One drop of my blood has the ability to kill 272 elephants. So you can imagine that one day, after I make it more lethal, all of my blood will be enough to be able to kill all living things on this planet.

Compared to that, all other poisons are useless, so I'm pretty much immune to every single poison in this world. However, depending on it's lethalness, I may suffer from a minor side-effect. So, basically don't touch my bare skin, or go near me when my mask is off ok?" He nodded in reply, and continued to eat.

Hah, that kid knows I lied about one part. He looked at me suspiciously when I said. It wasn't luck that allowed me to live, actually it was kind of luck. I was lucky enough to be a specialist in nen.

It seemed that after being trained with poison so much, my body's nen was 'made' to help me. Cause I was about to die, my body reacted with a self-defense mechanism, which then allowed me to use nen. Normally you would not awaken it, even if your about to die. But luckily my nen allowed me to live, so my body activated it.

Apparently it activated because my will to live was strong. It was shitty, I should have just died. Life is hard, and food is scarce.

I was snapped out of my trip down memory lane, by the stare of the boy. "What's your name?" He asked the one question I do not have a response to.

"I don't have one... Never given one, just like most of the other 'citizens' of Meteor City. Abandoned before ever learning it." I replied through gritted teeth.

He continued to stare at me, with no pity or amusement, which I was glad for. Pity is for ignorant fools who feel sorry for themselves. Well guess what? Life's a bitch.

"Well then I'll give you one then." I stared at him in amusement, saying, "All right then, no last name please." "Nagi. You remind me of a calm wind."

Suprised, I smirked, replying, "Really. How so?" He blinked, before replying, "Simple, your free-spirited and semi-cold. Your aura is always calm and laid-back, just like a calm wind."

"Oh my, sees you got me nailed there boy. Now are you gonna give me your name?" "It's Kuroro Lucifer."

"Kuroro-sama... Thats too long, can I just call you Kuro-sama?" "...Call me whatever, but tell me what's with the -sama?"

I smirked, saying, "It seems you've earned my respect. That's something to be proud of, no-one but you as it so far. Besides you named me, so your my master right? Even the wind has one."

He smiled, making me nearly trip. Wow, that's weird, beutiful, but weird. Rubbing my eyes, he then replied. "Hmm, how bout a leader instead."

"Ok, by the way how old are you?" "4." I lost my balance, " Your two years younger! I thought you were only a few months!" He chuckled, "So your 6."

Regaining my balance, I smiled, "Yep."

We stayed silent for a few seconds, but he was the one to break the silence. "...Will you join me?" "In what?" I asked curioulsy, tilting me head. "Making a family, full of people like us." I smirked, interested, "So? Will we kill or do anything?"

He looked up at the roof, saying, "We'll get what we want, whenever we want, just like a spider. We'll be troupe of thieves, and everyone will know our name." I leaned foward, replying, "Do we have to be a spider? I don't like them that much."

"Yes" He replied."Well that's a big dream you have, so if its a spider, will you be the head?" I asked, looking at his hair. Wow, his hair looks soft.

"Yes." I ruffled his hair, noting it was quite long, earning a glare. "Sounds interesting, what will I be? Let's make the members be legs, including me. By the way, can I cut your hair?" He glared at me, shaking his head, taling a knife, I laughingly replied, "Too bad."

His hair was now quite short, making me laugh. He glared, saying, "We'll make the members be legs, but you won't be one. You'll be something else. Have any ideas?" "Oh, oh, pick me, pick me! I'll be the poison!" I grinned, excited.

"No... You'll be the web." My grin fell, that sounds boring. "Does that mean I'll capture more than I kill?" He smirked, saying, "Yep." Damn...wait

"Can I at least be able to play with them? And string?" I asked hopefully. "String only." ... I shpuld have never touched his hair...but it had to look so soft and soo long.

I glare, replying, "...Fine, what will we name this little family of ours, your majesty?"

He smiled, once again making me look in awe, "The Phantom Troupe, aka the Spiders."

...I never did really like spiders.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make it semi-Kuroro/Oc. It won't be gushy and ll that crap, but more like soul-bonded and partners.**


	3. 2 - The Mission Where Everything Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc, Nagi. Iris belongs to SmileRen.**

* * *

**22 years later**

**POV of Nagi**

Awakening in my room, I lay there, completely and utterly bored. It's been 22 years, 22 hellish years since I met that stupid black-haired control freak. And every single day I always ask myself why I even followed him, before the answer hits me a minute after. It was all because of his aura, his stupid aura, his stupid majestic aura. The stupid majestic aura of a leader.

I mostly work for a percentage of their earning, getting 7% of the earnings they get for each heist. This is the same as the rest of the members. The stupid leader gets 7%, plus the leftovers, equaling to 9%. Apparently I was supposed to get less, with the leader getting 11%, while I got 5. Just because I wasn't officially a member, and was more like a mercenary. But because I did some side jobs for him, including protection, stealing books, and capturing people for him, I received an extra two from his ratio. I still hated him though, he was such a slave-driver.

It was worse cause I was lazy, seriously, every singe time I want to sleep, he always calls me in for a job. I even had to stay up for a whole week once, just cause I had to 'spy' on a mafia family. The amount of times I have wanted to kill, equals to as how much stars are in the sky. But I kept the job for two reason, one, it was good pay. Two, if I quit associating with them, they would cut me off, A.K.A they would kill me. So I was stuck with this job forever.

Now I could survive if I did quit, cause I would have no problem escaping from them for a while. But there were reasons why I had to stay. One of them being, I couldn't betray the 'leader', who I had stayed with for 22 years. I just couldn't for some reason.

As I rose from the dead, yawning, I went into the bathroom. Splashing water on my face, and brushing my teeth, I did the normal routine.

Getting out of bed, I went to the kitchen to cook. Grabbing a couple of eggs, and also a couple of slices of bacon, I lay them next to a frying pan. Cracking a couple of eggs onto the pan, and lying the pieces of bacon next to it, I put a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. What? Got a problem with me knowing how to cook? Living on your own for your whole life has to make you learn some sort of survival skill...which for me meant cooking.

I was semi-good, not as good as a first-star chef, but good enough to live on. Living in a place like Meteor City made me learn to not waste anything. I can't say anything about the rest of the Phantom Troupe though.

As I cooked, I heard footsteps heading towards where I was. A soft voice echoed though the kitchen, "Bacon~ Give me!" I soon felt arms wrap around my stomach, as someone peered into the pan I was holding. Sighing, I turned off the stove, deciding it was done, and looked at the teenager behind me.

Iris Quinn, a cheerful Irish teenager that could barely speak our language. She had her dark brown hair short, and unkempt, with swirly sunglasses covering her eyes. I owed a huge debt to her, all because of how we first met...

**Flashback:**

**I had just finished a mission, in which it had gone horribly gone. It's been three days since it started, and since I had slept. The mission was to annihilate someone who had betrayed the troupe, and sold the information to blacklists hunters. When I sneaked into the mansion he had bought, and went in for the kill, I was attacked from all sides. It seems he had went to the mafia for help, which I had failed to acquired knowledge of.**

**After being attacked from all sides, I had quickly took cover, dodging the weapons. I was unscathed, and killed all the people there by releasing a gas made by the poison inside me. It went well, but as I had went to kill the 'target', I noticed something inside his jacket. It was a bomb... The whole thing was just a distraction!**

**There was only 3 seconds left, which should've been enough to get fully away. Jumping out of a nearby window, I had made a 1.5 km distance, using nen, before the bomb exploded. Unfortunately, it was a bigger bomb than I expected and ad a radius of 3 km. Coating myself with a thick poison, had defended me, but the explosion was unfortunately stronger than the coating.  
**

**Blasting it off, the explosion had injured me majorly. The lack of three days of sleep, as well as the previous encounter, had wasted a lot of my nen, as well as making the coating of poison weaker than usual. Standing up, my whole body ached with pain and all of the wounds throbbed.**

**I didn't have enough energy or nen to treat myself, so I tried to run to the troupe. Unfortunately I didn't last that long, and was only able to reach Meteor City before fainting. Before I fainted, I remember hearing someone gasp.**

* * *

**I woke up to a dimly lit room, my body aching like hell. Shifting my body in order to sit up, the pain hurt but I could stand it. I've been in worse pain, especially when training against the other spiders. As I shifted, I observed my surroundings, my eyes having adjusted to the dark.  
**

**It was a shabby shack, made by an amateur, and it had quite a lot of healing herbs in it. It also had some scrappy medical books, so it probably belongs to a doctor, or a medical professor.**

**Observing myself, I noticed that my body was now gone of it's clothing, and was now covered in bandages. Not embarrassed that my clothes were gone, I moved to get out of the bed. As I was about to stand, i heard a gasp, and the clatter of a bowel. In a moment I was pushed back into bed by a rambling child. **

**She had fading eyes, pale skin, and long unruly dark brown hair. I noticed that it looked like she was going blind. She didn't look like she was from here, and was probably from another continent.**

**She rambled in another language, probably not knowing our language. After having pushed me into bed, it sounded like she was now scolding me. Not understanding a single word she said, I sighed. Motioning with my hands that I understood, she smiled. She then went to the fallen bowel, and picked it up. She walked to a table, put the herbs into another bowel, and crushed it with a stone. **

**As I healed there for a couple of days, being forced to stay by the young child, I learned how to communicate. It was by drawing. Observing the drawings she drew for me. I had figured out how she arrived here. I did this by drawing a picture of Meteor city, and an arrow with a question mark. It meant: How did you arrive here?  
**

**She told me that her name was Iris Quinn, her parents were doctors, and they had money problems. They sold her to a slave trader, but she luckily escaped to Meteor City. Because she had knowledge of plants, herbs and medical stuff, she survive for 3 years. And now she was 10.**

**She looked like she was barely surviving, and would soon starve to death due to lack of food. Since I had a debt to her, I decided to make her my protege. Soon after, when we were walking to where I lived, while I also trained her, a group of men attacked us.**

**Killing one of them in a flash, she had screamed. She begged me to stop, which I was about to ignore, I then remembered I had a debt. Knocking them unconscious instead, I went back to her, and she flinched. I then realized she hated killing, so I could no longer make her my protege or even tell her about the spiders, or my job as a semi-mercenary.**

**Knowing she was scared of me, I forcefully carried her back to her home, which was a quick trip. Putting her onto the bed, I drew a picture in which it showed I killed as part of my job. And also that killing was a necessary thing in Meteor city, and life. **

**After a lot of persuading, she understood. I told her that she could either go or not go with me, but she would have to tolerate the knowledge of me killing. She decided to go with me on the condition that I could not kill in front of her. I agreed and told her that in exchange for her taking care of me, I would raise her until she was old enough to live on her own. She also agreed.**

**After having bought her home, and buying a apartment so that she didn't know about the troupe, I reported to Kuro-sama. After saying how I got injured and the mission went wrong, blah, blah, blah, he agreed that I could take care of her. He also followed me to the apartment so he could say what country he was from. I didn't want him to meet her, but he still followed me.  
**

**After talking to her, I found out he could talk her language. From this I learned two things, Kuro-sama is really a god, or at least a genius in everything, and two, Iris was Irish.  
**

**End Flashback**

Five years have passed since then, making her now 15, and she was another of the reasons I had to stay connected to the troupe. Basically, because while I could probably escape, she could not, and I could not protect both of us at the same time. She was still young, and would not even kill a fly. Even though by now, she had increased her medical knowledge, and now also had a method of defending herself.

She had the ability to kill someone, just not the spirit, which was a huge bother sometimes. Sigh, I wanted her to be my protege as well, but how could a member of the Spider not kill, even if she would be unofficial.

Currently, she barely tolerated me killing. But she didn't even know how many people I have killed. In fact, she doesn't even know I belong to the troupe, and truthfully I don't want to tell her.

As I patted her head, making her swipe at my hand, I forced her to sit down. Putting half of the pan's contents onto a plate, I put it on the table. It was immediately swiped by the teen, as she devoured it. Letting out an amused sigh, I put the rest onto another plate, and sat down. There was two reasons why I could not let her die, one, because I had a owed a debt to her, and two because she grew on me during the 5 years I took care of her.

It was rare for someone like her to have come from Meteor City, because she was pure in a way. She knew the harshness of the world, but didn't have the heart for revenge and other meaningless things like that. It was very rare, and that's probably why she grew on me. Her heart was pure of revenge or other dark sins. Having never killed, and having no ill intentions.

That's why I could never bring her into the troupe. Even if it was only for a day, her purity would be seen as weakness, and she would be crushed within a hour. Sigh...

After eating, I made Iris do the chores, cause since I cooked, she did the chores. Iris may be good at many other things, but she just never really grasped the idea of cooking, meaning she couldn't cook. So instead, she did the household chores, like cleaning and washing. Those were the things I failed at, cause I never really cared about things being clean. But as the child of a doctor, and also a doctor-in-training, Iris was a clean-freak, after having learned the importance of it.

It was really funny, how she would go crazy when she went cleaning. While she cleaned, I lay on the couch bored. I could read, but all the books in the house I already read twice, and it was not a small collection. I wonder if Kuro-sama has any I could read...Let's go check.

After bidding good bye to Iris, I travelled to the Spider's current base, which was actually quite close. They changed it every 2 months, making it a bother to get missions sometimes.

Arriving after a while, I expected huge destruction, or at least a lot of noise, but surprisingly it was quiet. Walking in silently, I arrived at the leader's office. Barging in, I heard a sigh come from the desk in the middle, and grinned.

"Kuro-sama! Let me borrow one of your books! I'm bored!" Inwardly laughing at how he winced, and rubbed his forehead. "Call me Danchou now, we're no longer children...and lower your volume." Smirking, I walked closer to his desk, and sat on it. "Oww, is little Kuro-sama growing up. So mean...I remember when we first met...you used to be so cute and small."

He then smirked, saying, "Your only two years older than me, so that makes you cute and small, considering you haven't changed that much." I frowned, "Hey i resent that I have a baby face, anyway can you give me a book or not?" His smirk grew bigger, and I got a bad feeling, "How about something better? I have a mission for you."

My frown grew bigger, I have a bad feeling about this, "What is it?" He took out a folder and handed it to me.

Opening it, I glanced at the mission, my frown growing bigger and bigger. The picture of the clown stared at me, his smile creepy.

I then closed it, and spoke, "So let me get this right...You want **me**, someone who he tried to kill, to spy on Hisoka as he goes to the Hunter exam?"

"Yep, you did say you were bored right?" "But, this is just crazy." He smirked once again, and spoke, "It actually makes sense, cause your little... apprentice needs a solid job soon, right? What's better right now, than a hunter? She can't become a doctor straight away, and there is such a thing as a medical hunter you know? Someone who finds new medical theories and herbs?"

I stayed silent, not able to argue about that. "So are you gonna take the mission or not? Besides a hunter's license is pretty useful, you know?"

I sighed, and he knew my answer as what he spoke next proved it, "Then it's decided, you and your little...apprentice is going to participate, so you can spy on Hisoka. You should contact Shalnark for the location this year."

I sighed, and nodded, before leaving the room. I wonder why he's so intent on making me suffer...nevermind, it's cause I cut his hair. Now to tell Iris... That's gonna end up in a disaster

* * *

**A/N: I updated it. Yeah, Iris was a creation of SmileRen, with my editing a bit. So hope you liked it = D**


	4. 3 - The Beginning of the Exam

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc, Nagi. Iris belongs to SmileRen.**

* * *

Sighing, I hesitantly called Shalnark, after a few rings, he answered. "Hello." I answered, "Shalnark? I need your help." "...You? Need my help? Wow, never thought this would happen."

Gritting my teeth, I calmed and spoke, "I don't want to ask. But Kuro-sama gave me a mission that requires information. And I don't want to waste time doing this mission, plus he told me to ask you. Now tell me where the hunter exam is taking place.

After quickly explaining the mission, he happily sent me the address. I was about to hang up, before he asked me something. "Why did you take this mission? I bet it's because of the girl you picked up. You would normally refuse a mission this troublesome."

I then reluctantly replied, , "...It isn't only for her. A hunter's license would be useful." He sighed, saying, "...It's time for you to let her fly free you know? She's already 15, and-" Shutting my cell phone, I closed my eyes, and rubbed my temple. I understood his reasoning, but I just couldn't leave her. Well at least right now...

Running home, I arrived in minutes. Finding Iris with an Irish book I had bought her, I slapped my face... I forgot to ask Kuro-sama for a book. Telling Iris to pack lightly, emphasizing on lightly, I also packed. Putting everything in a backpack, I left my room.

I waited for Iris outside her room, before she emerged with a messenger bag. She asked about where we were going, and I told her somewhere fun.

She left it at that, and we started to travel to the location. On the way, we stopped at a restaurant or two, as well as a bookstore and a plant store. Luckily I don't need to get anything, due to my Nen skill.

* * *

After hours of running, I slowed down, so Iris, who was breathing heavily, and was next to me, could regain her breath. Iris wasn't unfit by any means, but my protective nature had often kept her inside the little hole in the ground I called home and she'd rarely gotten the chance to exercise other than light sparring.

I sighed, wondering if I should help her during the exam at all, or make her do everything by herself, in order to test if she was ready for the real world. Just like what Shalnark said I should do.

Perhaps I should do the latter; maybe I really should loosen my hold just a bit. It's been 5 years after all; it's time for me to separate from Iris. We entered the steak restaurant, as I inwardly winced at the strong smell of steak and barbeque. The large scent of oil was making me feel a bit nauseous.

I face-palmed as I glanced at the girl next to me. Iris was completely and utterly drooling, and as the one with the money, she stared at me questioningly. There were a lot of times the 15-year old, would act like a child. I resolved not to give in at her puppy eyes, due to the fact that she would most likely get a stitch later on.

"No, you're gonna get a stitch later on. And who's going to be the one complained to?" "But, but, please! If I do get a stitch, I won't complain! Please, please, please!" Feeling the beginnings of a headache I massaged my temple.

Sighing, I said the key order, and also asked for a small steak in a doggy-bag separately. I hoped that the extra meal wouldn't interfere with the key order.

As we went into the private room, which turned out to be an elevator, I took the doggy-bag and threw it at Iris.

She caught it, quickly mumbled a word of thanks, and dug in. Inside I scolded myself for giving it, but I have a soft spot for her, which can get very disruptive. I'd have to fix that little glitch soon.

As the elevator stopped, and the doors opened, I felt the gaze of all the competitors in the room. As soon as they saw we were both female, the gazes turned lecherous. Iris instinctively shielded behind me, with my instinct telling me to shield her.

I yawned slowly, before glaring at everyone in the room; letting them know that if they tried anything I'd show them hell. They all turned away, all except one. Hisoka, number 44.

He was sadistically gazing at someone, and that wasn't me. It was Iris. Gritting my teeth, I resisted shielding her even more. Once he knows how much I care for her, who knows what he will do to her.

I had once got into a fight with him, and it was due to something he had said once:

**Flashback (Two years ago)**

** I was walking peacefully along the corridor towards the meeting room. As I arrived, I noticed that Hisoka was the only one there. Hisoka was someone I didn't really care about, but Kuro-sama did. I knew Hisoka wanted to fight Kuro-sama, due to the intense killing intent he sometimes leaked.**

** Needless to say, I was wary of him. Not wanting to be alone, I was about to walk out of the room, but he had spoken, "Nagi-chan!"**

** Nagi-chan? Who the hell was he calling chan?! We were the same age; in fact I'm probably older by a few months!**

** Hesitating, I spoke, "...What?" He giggled that creepy laugh and spoke, "I heard you were taking care of a little birdy." I tensed, saying, " ...And?"**

** He giggled even more, saying, "Judging by how tense you are, you care for this birdy a lot?" Tensing further, I turned to look at him.**

** "...And? What if I do?" He giggled once again, speaking, "I'm curious...how would you react to find this cute little birdy, broken?"**

** Straight as he said that, a killing aura wrapped around me. My eyes saw red, and in a dark daze, my eyes focused on him. "...Well I would kill the culprit of course. And trust me Hisoka; you would not want to be the culprit."**

** He groaned, and looked at me in a daze, "You shouldn't look at me like that~! It makes me want to hurt you even more~. And truthfully, I want to and will be the culprit~"**

** Resisting too beat him into the ground, due to the troupe's rules, I just glared once again, before running to Kuro-sama. Saying that I was going home, I ran home to thankfully a live Iris's side.**

** I got a huge scolding the next day, but I don't regret it one bit.**

** End Flashback**

After that day, I never trusted him again. As if noticing me for the first time, he looked at me, waved, and blew a kiss. Wincing, I directed Iris into the crowd, after getting out plates, 277, mine, and 278, Iri's.

* * *

As I let Iris walk around by herself, I took this time to observe the opponents. After glancing at each one, I found the ones with any real commendable aura.

The first one was a bald boisterous ninja. I quickly crossed him off my beware list, as he was strong, but not as strong as me.

The second was a young white haired boy with a skateboard. He had the aura of an assassin, but he was still too young so I crossed him off as well.

They both didn't have enough experience, and could not use Nen.

However, there were two with fully commendable auras.

The first was Hisoka, and that already spoke for itself. While the other was a man who had pins stuck everywhere on him. He kinda creeped me out, especially when he occasionally spoke. He had a similar aura to Hisoka, but less creepy and more emotionless. It was the aura of a full-blooded emotionless killer, very much like an assassin.

After I finished examining them, I noticed that Iris had come back to my side, holding a can of soda. As soon as she opened it, I could tell it was poisoned, and so could she, as she poured it onto the ground, and threw the can.

Just as I got bored, the elevator dinged once again, and my eyes glanced over there. There were three people; one was a man in a business suit holding a suitcase, who was probably younger than me by a year or two. His aura was similar in a way to Iris's; it was like a healing type of aura.

The second was a young boy with a fishing rod, wearing green clothes. What caught me was his pure and untouched aura. It was possibly even more pure than Iris's, and maybe even more curious. He didn't know the real horror of the world, and that was why his aura was so pure.

As I snapped out of my daze, I glanced at the next one and froze for a second. Those clothes, that hair, those black eyes ... … …it was one from the Kurata clan. There was no mistake, I remember the clan that we massacred... I can't let Iris get too close to that boy, if I do, she'll find out something...which will make her hate me forever.

She cannot especially see his red eyes. As I turned to glance at the teen next to me, I found her missing... … …ehh?!

Looking everywhere, I finally found her travelling to the trio. Moving through the crowd, trying to reach her before she reached them, I failed. She had already arrived.

I was momentarily distracted by a scream coming from the crowd. Glancing at the source, I sighed at his cut arm, and the culprit next to him. Knowing what happened, and not caring; I rushed to Iris's side, and hid my presence, just so I won't seem too suspicious. Sighing, I wondered why trouble always found a way to Iris, which indirectly meant me.

As I reached them, I called to Iris. Sending a glare to Iris, while smiling, I spoke, "Hey! Iris! Why'd you leave me so suddenly? It's not very nice of you." She winced, and apologized, "Sorry, but these people were about to be fooled by Tompa." I glanced at the trio, supposedly for the first time. The fishing rod boy and the businessman looked sheepish, while the Kurata looked interested.

I then turned back to Iris, speaking; "Really now? Well than I guess you have a good enough excuse." I then turned to gaze at the trio, directing my voice towards them. "And you are?" They straightened at my gaze, and the first one to speak was the boy.

"Hi nee-san! I'm Gon Freecs! This guy is Leorio, and this is Kurapika." Foolish kid, he should never give his name to a stranger, until they at least give theirs first. But Freecs? Why does that sound so familiar...Ahh! He's the son of Gin Freecs! This is not so good, the son of the 'the boar' and the two-star hunter? It's dangerous being associated with his family.

But compared to the barbaric hunter, why is his son so pure and different? I then turned my gaze onto 'Leorio', who looked at me with an observing gaze. Hmm, he does have a kind aura, not as barbaric as the people around us, but not as pure as Gon's. He's probably the least 'dangerous' to me, which also meant Iris, as of right now.

I then turned my gaze onto the third, the Kurata. He has a pretty feminine look, quite similar to Kuro-sama, but at the same time, even more girlish. His aura was dark with thoughts of revenge, but it wasn't completely dark or lost. Revenge was slowly consuming it though. This would be dangerous to me, and the phantom troupe, and also extremely dangerous to Iris for numerous reasons.

I really should eliminate him before he becomes too big of a danger. But not right now, I need to wait for the perfect timing...and especially before Hisoka finds this trio. This trio has the ability to become something big, all three of them. And if Hisoka were to realise this, then he would kill me for killing something that could give him a good fight. And that is something I don't want.

My gaze turned murderous towards him, before I could even stop it. I knew I needed to eliminate such a huge danger. I saw the trio tense, as my gaze turned dangerous for a second. I then turned away, and left, trying to stop my aura from being so dangerous. I was a second too late, as I felt Hisoka's gaze on me.

I turned to look at him, as he smiled sadistically, and turned to look at the trio with Iris. SHIT! I wanted to scream loudly. He noticed the trio, and judging at his look, they've become his stupid unripe fruit. This means I can't kill the Kurata anymore!

* * *

After having calmed down, I found something interesting. The white-haired boy had approached a fat and short old man. The boy was carrying three, no four cans of that soda filled with laxatives.

Hmmm, judging by the old man's face, he shouldn't be standing now. It's expected of Assassins though; they must be at least resistant to poisons like those.

But having drank those many is not just any small feat. I wonder what assassin Family he is from, but the white hair reminds me of someone...

I was forced away from my thoughts, as a weird noise came from the front of the tunnel. A mouth less man, with a curly moustache, and wavy hair, was standing there. In his hand was a weird frog-like key-chain. He was strong, not the strongest in the room, but strong enough.

I yawned as he spoke, not paying full attention to what he said except, "Let the first exam begin!" I then filtered everything he said next, only getting that we had to follow him and not die.

Well, it should be easy enough. I looked for Iris + 3, and soon found her. As everyone started to walk, and then jog, I travelled to her, once again hiding.

Well not exactly to her, but more precisely behind her. It's easier to keep an eye on her this way. Perfect view for protection. There are just too many obstacle in this exam. I knew I should have never taken the mission. As I watched the businessman yell at the young assassin, I became amused. I wondered what would happen if he knew the kid was a murderer.

Most likely scream or something...pftt that would be funny. The group was quite loud, and kept fighting. I saw the young assassin, start to bond with Gon.

After observing them for a while, I turned my attention to Iris. I nearly screamed in horror, she was bonding with the Kurata! The exact opposite of what I wanted!

I need to interrupt it somehow...

Walking up to the group, I spoke, "You guys must be confident to be this loud..."

Gon's eyes widened, before he exclaimed, "Ah! You're that creepy nee-chan that kept star-" His mouth was forced shut by Leorio and Kurapika. I twitched at being called creepy. Smiling forcefully, I spoke, "Call me Nagi."

The young assassin seemed to notice my aura, as he suddenly grew tense and glared at me. I smiled, and reached my and out, speaking, "And you are?"

He turned away, not bothering to look at me, saying, "You don't need to know...hag." I twitched at being called hag. While I may be 28, I don't look it.

Resisting my urge to hit him, I spoke out, "You better watch it kid. A lot of people aren't as tolerant as me. If you insult me again, I can't reeeaaaallly promise you not getting hurt." He shivered, but remained glaring at me.

I reached out, and he froze, making me smile. I patted his head, and was about to walk away, before being asked something. "Hey nee-san, since everyone has told their age, what about you?" I smirked, replying, "Hmmm, that's a secret~ but I can just say...I'm at least double your age. By the way, Iris, run with me for a bit, ok?"

I laughed at the shout of disbelief, as I retreated into the crowd ahead, Iris following me hesitantly.

* * *

**Iris POV:**

I watched as Nagi-nee left, curious as to why her gaze turned dark, and why she left so suddenly, without even a goodbye...oh well.

The trio let out a sigh of relief at her leave. I frowned; I wonder why she was so antisocial right now?

I then decided to speak in her defence, just in case, "Sorry about that, she's usually not that...cold." Gon laughed nervously, before saying, "It's ok...but my instinct is telling me that she is very dangerous...but maybe it's wrong?"

I sighed, inwardly knowing that his instinct was right. "No...She is dangerous. But she is also very kind and gentle." He smiled, and spoke, "Then I'll trust your word for that Iris-nee!"

I inwardly squealed at his prefix. He was just too cute~ outwardly I just smiled back. As we continued to chat for a bit, a weird noise came from the front.

Everyone, along with me, turned to the front. A mouth less man, with a curly moustache, and wavy hair, was standing there. In his hand was a weird frog-like key-chain. He must be an examiner...I wonder if they are all this weird?

Dozing out, I wondered how the man could speak. Being shaken out of my thoughts by Kurapika, I noticed that everyone was moving.

After looking at him questioningly, he sighed and motioned me to start moving. As I followed him, he spoke, "You weren't listening, were you?" I grinned sheepishly, and he shook his head, continuing to speak.

"We just gave to follow him. This is the first exam. He's gonna lead us to the second." I nodded, understanding. As we continued to chat idly, we both noticed Leorio scolding at a young white-haired boy. We both shook our head at his antics, me laughing, while Kurapika sighing.

They were talking about how you weren't allowed to use a skateboard, making Gon defend him. They then became friends, before they started asking each other's ages.

As they arrived at me, I grinned, answering, "I'm 15! By the way my name is Iris." The boy stared at me, as he replied, "Killua."

I greeted him, and was about to continue chatting with Kurapika, before a familiar voice interrupted.

You guys must be confident to be this loud..." It was Nagi!

I watched as Gon's eyes widened, before he exclaimed, "Ah! You're that creepy nee-chan that kept star-" His mouth was forced shut by Leorio and Kurapika. I sighed; Nagi must be angry right now. I then muffled my laugh at the fact that Gon called her creepy, and Nagi's expression

She twitched at being called creepy. She then smiled forcefully, and spoke, "Call me Nagi."

Killua grew tense at the sight of Nagi. That was weird; because it looked like he hadn't even met her. I think he's afraid of her aura. But Nagi didn't seem to notice, as she smiled, and reached her hand out, speaking, "And you are?"

As I looked at her expression, it marked another of the rare times I was actually scared of Nagi. Her smile looked sadistic, and I actually wanted to drag her arm away From the poor boy.

He turned away, most likely frightened, not looking at her, saying, "You don't need to know...hag." She twitched at being called hag, and I grew more scared at her expression. She looked slightly...angry.

Smiling sadistically, she spoke "You better watch it kid. A lot of people aren't as tolerant as me. If you insult me again, I can't reeeaaaallly promise you not getting hurt." He shivered, but remained glaring at her. Oh god, I nearly turned to stone as she stretched out the 'really' in a long creepy tone.

She reached out, and he froze, and so did I, making her smile. She patted his head, and was about to walk away, before being asked something. "Hey nee-san, since everyone has told their age, what about you?" If I remember, she was 20+.

She smirked, replying, "Hmmm, that's a secret~. You really shouldn't ask a lady her age, but to answer your question... I can just say I'm at least double your age. By the way, Iris, run with me for a bit, ok?" I couldn't believe that she was 24+...

I hesitantly walked over to her, still just a tiny bit scared of her.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update much, but recently it has interested me...**


	5. 4 - What! Cooking!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

Iris POV:

I watched as Nagi slowed her pace, and indicated for me to stand next to her. After I did, she spoke, "Iris, do not get close with Kurapika. His heart is filled with revenge, and at one point, you will get hurt. So, the main point is don't get too close to him." It sounded like she was hiding something, but I nodded nonetheless.

He was interesting, but if Nagi must have a reason for telling me to not get too close to him. I must admit that she does get a bit too overprotective and overbearing sometimes, but I know she means well. Besides, she took care of me for 5 years, rescuing me from a massive dump, and giving me whatever I wanted. So, of course I owe her enough to listen to what she asks of.

After I nodded, Nagi indicated that I could go back to the group. As I glanced at her, she seemed to be frowning and worrying about something. That was odd, as she rarely worried about much, aside from me.

As I headed back to the group, I couldn't help but frown at the fact that she was hiding something from me.

This wouldn't be the first time.

Nagi's POV:

I slowed down my pace, and indicated for Iris to stand next to me. After she did, I spoke, "Iris, do not get close with Kurapika. His heart is filled with revenge, and at one point, you will get hurt. So, the main point is don't get too close to him." 'Cause if you do, than you'll find out something that would forever change your view of me.'

She nodded, and I motioned for her to head back if she wished. She did, and I continued to run, focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

80km later:

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Iris was getting tired. Honestly, I would have picked her up, and carried her, but Shalnark's words kept ringing in my mind, 'It's time for you to let her fly free you know? She's already 15..."

Maybe just this once, I should test if she's strong enough to leave me. While the sooner the better, due to the fact that my job would not be able to be hidden from her forever, it was still hard to do. But if she does become a hunter, than it would provide a great deal of income, so it would be time to let her if she becomes a hunter without my help though. But if she does face the danger of death, than I would help her. That would be the most logical test.

Yep, it's decided, the hunter exam would decide everything.

We soon reached the stairs, and everything went by without a hitch. Iris was struggling, but she would make it, probably...

After a while, the exit was visible, and over 300 applicants had made it...here.

As we stood there, looking at the barren landscape, the examiner talked, and the applicants talked. Man...these people talk so much. From what I heard, I gathered that we still just had to follow him. The only thing different, was that there were vicious animals everywhere trying to eat us. Well, whatever.

Just as we were about to run, this beaten up guy shouted, "Wait! He's lying to all of you guys! He's an imposter..." I ignored the rest, as I glared at him for interrupting. I hated to waste time, and was not a very patient person. There was something very wrong with the guy that interrupted us though, he didn't have the aura of a human...

I snorted as he proclaimed that he was the true examiner. If that was true, than how could he be beaten and tricked so easily? I'm pretty sure the Hunter's association wouldn't choose someone as weak as that. However, it seems that the majority of the examinees were easily fooled, due tot the riot that was now occurring. Not knowing who to believe, most turned on the mouth-less man, due to his resemblance to the monkey the fake man was holding.

However everything was solved, as the fake man fell to the ground, cards stabbed into his face. While the mouth-less man, had the cards between his fingers. Another card flew into the back of the monkey, who tried to run. The culprit? Who else but Hisoka. I sighed, why does there have to be so much drama? And why does 95% of the time, it always resolves around Hisoka?

After the mouth-less man lectured Hisoka, all of the contestants watched, as crows flew in and ate the dead bodies. This is what I called nature, eat or be eaten, that, as I learned previously, was not only the law of Meteor City, but the law of the World.

I smirked at the image most would call gruesome, but others would call enlightening. As everyone started to run again, I followed noticing that among the fog, there were less and less competitors. Which was good, I guess.

After a couple of minutes of running, I heard loud screams of horror, and could feel the blood lust in the air. Hisoka. Damn it, all of this, is making me... also become bloodthirsty. I tried to contain myself, knowing that Iris was here. But after a while, hearing more and more screams of terror, it got me excited to make screams caused by me. I was also still angry at the fact that I couldn't kill the Kuruta anymore, making my blood thirst ache.

As I spotted a lone applicant, I sneaked up behind him. Not wanting any blood on me, just in case someone notices it, I took off the black fingerless glove on my hand, and covered his mouth. As a red liquid oozed out of my hand, and into the mans mouth, due to the fact that he tried to scream.

Most would mistake it for blood, but few knew what it really was. One of my Nen abilities. Creation of colored poisons with different effects. They were:

Red= Slow painful death.

Orange= Makes the person feel hot. The more they absorb, the more hot they get. Can die from bodies functions stopping to work.

Yellow= Sleep.

Green= Antidote. Or healing (If no poison in body, more absorbed, more healing.)

Blue= Makes the person feel cold. The more they absorb, the more cold they get. Can die of insomnia.

Indigo= If little, makes the person feel numb. Or if wanted to, can stop the bodies organs from functioning. Will die in 1 minute, unless given antidote.

Purple= Torture. But not death.

Black= Instant Death.

White= Special.

Black was actually my true blood, while white was something for emergencies only. They were all poisons, and yes, so was the green one. How the green one worked was it canceled the poison's effect. It was a special poison, in which no poison could not be cured. After all, antidotes were always crucial.

The one I used was red, so the man would be forced to die a slow antagonizing death, until he died, or he was eaten.

I smirked at the loud piercing scream that emerged from the man. Mission completed.

I tried to look for Iris, but since the fog was quite thick, I had to try find her aura. After a while, I had found it, and it was next to... Hisoka!

Rushing to the place, I was there in a minute. Climbing onto a nearby tree, I watched as Iris treated to Leorio, rubbing a cream onto his bruised cheek. Hisoka himself, was staring perversely at Gon... Geez, I swear that he's a pedophile or something.

He talked about them all being 'unripe' fruit, making me frown. After noting the glare he sent in my direction, I knew I was definitely no longer able to kill the Kuruta. Well at least, the kill from before had settled my nerves, just a bit.

As I watched Hisoka get a phone call, I wondered who would call a freak like him. Maybe it's Kuro-sama. Or should I say, 'Danchou'. Nothing that Iris would now be fine alone, I ran back to where all the majority of auras were gathered.

Sighing, I reached there soon enough, and gathered that we were to wait patiently for the massive door to open, in which a huge growling sound erupted from.

Looking at in curiosity, I was forced to boredom, waiting for Iris to come.

* * *

She soon came, followed by the Kuruta, and Gon, or more like the son of Gin. Sigh, she just has to surround herself with threats, doesn't she?

When she noticed me, she walked to me. "Hey! Nagi-nee, how was the second exam?" I shrugged, and replied, "Quite boring to be honest, as well as super easy. I wonder why it's such a huge deal to become a hunter?" Iris sweat-dropped, and spoke, "The funny thing is that Killua said the same thing, well except for the last remark. You guys are quite similar"

I smirked, "The brat? No way, he's way weaker, and doesn't even know how to use Nen." 'Yet.' Iris giggled, and spoke, "Well not yet of course. I only learned when I was their age as well. It's rare to learn it the same age you did." My smirk grew bigger, "Actually quite a few people in this world learned at the same age, if not, even younger than when I learned it."

She sighed, face-palming, "That's not the point. Oh why do I bother?" I shrugged, and she walked off. I frowned as she continued to speak to Kurapika. She basically ignored what I said, didn't she?

The sound of gears turning surrounded the clearing, in which we were at. We turned to look at huge doors. They opened and revealed two people. One of them was a huge man, with a huge stomach, sitting behind a couch, on the ground. The growling sound coming from his stomach. Guess he was hungry. The other was a woman with pink hair styled weirdly, sitting on the couch, leisurely.

I yawned as they spoke,

"My name is Menchi and this is Buhara," said the girl sitting down on the big couch. "We're Gourmet Hunters!"

Gourmet Hunters? So, gathering ingredients will be the test? Or will it be cooking? Hmm, if it's cooking, 95%, or maybe even more of the applicants will fail then.

"We're pretty hungry. So as you can see by the set-up, the theme of this exam will be—cooking!" Bingo.

I could hear, and literally see everyone's jaws drop at the same time. I smirked. I was right.

Once again, filtering everything I heard, I found out that for the first bit, you would have to roast a pig, and give it to the man. Hmm, maybe they won't fail.

As everyone ran off, I leisurely walked, sick of running. I wanted to sleep...

After going in the direction everyone ran in, and found a herd of big boars with quite big horns. I wonder how much the horns would sell for? it looks like quite high quality, maybe I should keep one to sell? Nah, too much of a hassle. But they would make great weapons...

I killed one quickly, as the naive kid, Gon, called out it's weakness, it's head, making me stab it. After roasting it over a fire I created, I dragged it's cooked body to the clearing from before. Giving it to the huge man, i passed, well more like everyone passed.

I wonder how someone could eat over 50 full pigs, and they were pretty big as well.

Menchi revealed that 70 applicants passed, making me amazed. That man ate 70 pigs, giant pigs...Gourmet Hunters were not to be underestimated.

She then revealed her test, the second halve, making sushi.

Yum..sushi! I loved Japanese food, it was a rare pleasure I often accounted in. I wonder if Iris remembered it? I'm pretty sure the bald ninja knows it, having come from the island it was created in. After all, Japan was famous for sushi and it's ninja, among various other things.

I slapped my face, as I remembered something. Iris is screwed... I forgot she can't cook...

* * *

**Iris POV: (Starting from before they've reached the swamp)**

After running back to everyone, they looked at me curiously. "Don't worry, it nothing." I replied to their silent question. They looked at me disbelieving, but I just smiled. It really was nothing, if you count being told by your sister-in-all-but-blood to stay away from one of your new friends as nothing...

We continued running, but after a while, Leorio started to slow down. Gon also started to slow down, and so did I. Tilting my head curiously, I watched as Leorio panted for a second, before abandoning his suitcase, and running like crazy, determined. I giggled at that, and waited for Gon to get the suitcase using his fishing rod.

As he and Killua had a cute friendship moment, I resisted squealing loudly. Well, maybe I was overreacting...just a tiny bit.

As they continued to ran, I ran after them at full speed, trying to catch up with the group. Sighing, I felt a bit tired, not used to this much running in one day, including the travel towards here. I was starting to sweat, just a bit.

After catching up to crowd, and running up the stairs, I found myself next to Leorio and Kurapika. As I listened to their conversation, in which they talked about their noble reasons for taking the exam, I felt guilty. Due to the fact that I didn't even have a reason. I was only here cause Nagi-nee dragged me here...

Not wanting to say my reason due to how stupid it was, I slowed down, going behind them. But, Kurapika's reason for revenge while it is stupid, it is noble. His entire Clan was annihilated for their red eyes and he'd returned to find their heads separated from their bodies, with gaping holes where their eyes had been. Maybe...Nagi-nee was wrong, and he isn't as bad as she said he was.

Making up my mind, I decided to ignore her warning, thinking that she would understand...how wrong I was. After we reached the exit, most of us panting heavily, the mouth-less man, I think he said his name was Satotz or something. started to speak. He spoke about how we had to continue our marathon, just surrounded by man-eating dangerous creatures.

As we were about to run, a voice interrupted us, "Wait! He's lying to all of you guys! He's an imposter..." I dazed out, as I inspected the surrounding landscape. It was quite barren, and full of a thick mist. Hmm, it's gonna be very easy to get lost...damn it.

Wow, I think I heard a frog croaking, and crow squawking. It's rare for me to experience nature like this, as Nagi-nee often kept me inside, most of the time. As I went back to paying attention, my eyes widened. Apparently during the time I was observing my surrounding, the accuser and his 'dead' monkey died. So I guess Satotz-san was the real examiner after all.

Hmm, judging by those cards, and Hisoka's creepy laugh, I guess he killed them..? And since Satotz-san was holding them, he was also attacked..? Wow, I really should pay more attention next time.

We then started to run again, making me decide to talk with Kurapika. It seems he and Leorio were struggling to stay alive, and keep up with the group. I was also having trouble, I kept on tripping over stray stones and sticks.

Sigh, it went like this, step, step, trip, step, step, trip, and it continued on. After the hundredth time I nearly tripped/tripped, Kurapika started to keep a hold on my arm so that I wouldn't fall all the time. He did this with a sweat-drop. Looking at him in thanks, I was inwardly thinking I was right. Kurapika is a nice guy...

After a while of running, I felt an extreme murderous intent. As I looked around, I realized we were cut off from the previous group. People started to die everywhere, being cut down with cards. Getting a small dagger, Nagi-nee forced me to keep on me, I deflected the sharp cards. Gritting my teeth at all the dead bodies, I screamed at Hisoka in anger, "Why you kill so many people!"

He smiled sadistically, and spoke, "Hehehehe *club shape*. I'm playing the judge *diamond shape*. Shit this wasn't good. I wasn't suited to battles like this, especially with an opponent like Hisoka.

As he had a conversation with the rest of the currently alive applicants, I studied his skills. He was strong, no doubt about that. But, he must have a weakness!

Getting out a vial from my bag, I opened it, hmm, this acts as a tranquilizer, it won't stop him for long, but it should be enough to ran away. As I focused back on reality, by the time I knew what was happening, me, Kurapika, Leorio and some guy were the only ones left. I glanced, disgusted at all the dead bodies, and the fact that he could kill so easily. I absolutely hate people like that... just like the group that slaughtered Kurapika's clan, the Phantom troupe.

As the unknown guy told us to run, I decided to throw the liquid at the still clown. As it hit him, he got drenched with the liquid. He stood still surprised, and I smiled in success. As he stood still for a bit, the next thing i knew, instead of running away, Leorio stayed behind. 'Idiot!'

As Hisoka moved around easily, I looked in disbelief. That tranquilizer was enough to make 100 people go to sleep for an hour! It hadn't even been 10 seconds yet!

He smiled in amusement, as he turned his gaze to me. 'Hmm, that was very interesting little birdy. But it wasn't enough~ I'll spare you though, cause someone would be very angry if I touched you." Just then, he seemed to gaze in a certain direction (**A/N: Oh just so you know, Nagi hadn't arrived yet. But he knew she was** **coming**.)

I was surprised. Who would be mad..? Nagi-nee...? How did he know her...? I shook my head, focusing on the situation at hand, Leorio was in danger, and he was about to attack as well!

I couldn't do anything, but watch helplessly as Hisoka was about to attack, before being hit by something. A fishing rod..? Gon! Hisoka looked surprised at Gon, but then smiled like he found a new toy. Which he probably just did. He then went and complimented Gon, and showed interest in his weapon, before he knocked out the attacking Leorio. "Leorio!" I shouted worried.

I ran to him, taking out a medical cream good for bruises. Putting it on his cheek, I made sure he would be fine. After taking care of that, I payed more attention to the situation at hand.

Gon than tried attacking Hisoka, but he stopped him, having a quiet conversation with him. He then picked up his phone and walked off, carrying Leorio. I sighed in relief, but was still worried for Leorio.

"Gon!" Two voices called out. Me and Kurapika ran to him, before asking if he was alright. Hearing some nearby rustling, I looked to it's direction. Whatever was there, it was gone.

* * *

As we walked back to the group, Gon and Kurapika talked about Hisoka, while I wondered what he meant when he said someone would be angry. I know he meant Nagi-nee, as she was the only one that cared for me. But how did he know her...? I mean I noticed that Nagi-nee had some sort of contempt for him, but I brushed it aside, as everyone seemed to have contempt for him. But they actually know each? Wow.

Just what is she keeping from me...? Before I knew it, we arrived at the location. A clearing, where quite a lot of people remained. As Gon rushed off, probably to Leorio, with Kurapika following him, giving me a curious look. I shook my head, indicating I was going to look for Nagi-nee. He nodded, and continued following Gon.

Walking to Nagi-nee, I smiled at her, asking, "Hey! Nagi-nee, how was the second exam?" She shrugged, and replied, "Quite boring to be honest, as well as super easy. I wonder why it's such a huge deal to become a hunter?" I sweat-dropped, and replied, "The funny thing is that Killua said the same thing, well except for the last remark. You guys are quite similar"

She smirked, "The brat? No way, he's way weaker, and doesn't even know how to use nen." I giggled, and spoke, "Well not yet of course. I only learned when I was their age as well. It's rare to learn it the same age you did." Her smirk grew bigger, "Actually quite a few people in this world learned at the same age, if not, even younger than when I learned it."

I sighed, face-palming, "That's not the point. Oh why do I bother?" She shrugged, and I walked off to find everyone. They were all underneath a tree, and since everyone was fine, I chatted to Kurapika to waste the time.

At one point, he asked, "Hey Iris, what did you throw at Hisoka?" I smiled, and said, "You didn't think I was entirely defenseless did you? It was a tranquilizer made from herbs, it was supposed to be able to knock out 100 humans for an hour, but Hisoka shrugged it off like it was nothing.

He looked interested, and thought about something, before he replied, "At least you have something to defend yourself with, that's good I guess. But that just proves that Hisoka is really a monster...you should be careful." I giggled, and said, "Don't worry I have a couple more methods of defending myself, but just this time, none of them would have worked on someone like Hisoka."

He smiled, and spoke, "I don't think anyone here could stand a chance against Hisoka." I shook my head, not agreeing, "That's not true. I think Nagi-nee could stand one." He frowned, and replied, "I suppose that's true...she does have the same aura as him. Dangerous and murderous." I stayed quiet, unable to refute. She was dangerous, and scary. But not that murderous.

As I was about to reply, the doors containing the loud growling noises opened. I didn't really pay attention, till now.

I glanced at the girl, and massive giant, and decided to listen,

"My name is Menchi and this is Buhara," said the girl. "We're Gourmet Hunters!"

Gourmet Hunters? How interesting...I hope it's not cooking...cause I will fail.

"We're pretty hungry. So as you can see by the set-up, the theme of this exam will be—_cooking_!" NOOOO! I'm sooo gonna fail!

It seems everyone had the same sentiment, as the whole clearing erupted in uproar. I sweat-dropped, before going depressed. I was gonna fail, and it was only the second test.

I ignored everything else, until I heard what the test was. It was roast pork! All i needed to do was light a fire, chuck the pig on top, and take it out before it burnt. Following everyone else, I ran. Looking behind, I noticed that only Nagi-nee was walking calmly, looking tired... she's weird after all.

As we found a herd of boars with huge horns, I ran away, trying to discover the weak spot. After a while, Gon shouted it out, it was the forehead. After defeating one, and cooking it. I dragged it back to the clearing and passed. Yes! Maybe I do stand a chance.

I spoke too soon, as Menchi than spoke, "As for me, it's gonna be SUSHI!" Sushi? Why does that sound so familiar. But judging by the equipment, it's gonna evolve a lot of cooking...I am soo failing...

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention it, but I did fix it, that Nagi's plate number is, 277, while Iris's, is 278.**


	6. 5 - Eggs! And Trap Doors!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc. SmileRen own Iris. And I got permission to use the Trick Tower glitch idea from Cookie Crisp XD.  
**

* * *

Nagi's POV

I didn't know whether to laugh, or face-palm. The examiner really isn't gonna go easy on us at all, huh. I expected this, but sushi? Only people who have trained for years could make it properly enough for a gourmet hunter to like it. Oh well, even if I fail, everyone else will too.

Including Hisoka and Iris, making my mission complete, and Iris able to stay with me for a bit more... but than again, if I fail this time, I might have to take it again next year, and that would be even more troublesome...sigh.

Paying attention once more, I noticed that everyone was already gone, probably to check the equipment. Looking in the building, I was correct, they were checking it out. Seeing that there was rice, I didn't need to worry too much now.

Hmm, sushi is often usually used with fish, and sometimes with seaweed, but only real pros could properly cut a fish. My skill with knives was quite good, but the stakes are quite high this time...so I should just use eggs, and make Tamagoyaki (A/N: A type of sushi, involving sweet egg, rice and a strip of seaweed.), without the seaweed. Yeah, that's what I will do. And maybe I should use some herbs to enhance the taste and smell?

Jumping into a nearby tree, I looked for a nest. There weren't exactly chickens around here, so I wonder if the eggs of birds here would do? Probably...

Finding one, I jumped up to it, only to find a huge raven starting at me. Seeing that I was near it's next, it got super angry and tried to attack me. Spitting on it, the raven instantly died. Sighing, i wished I didn't had to kill that bird, it would have made a good pet. But angry mothers are always super hard to tame...so pass.

Grabbing the large eggs, which only amounted to two, I checked if they started to fertilize yet. Luckily, it seemed the egg was just laid a day or two ago. Smirking, I jumped back onto the ground, and looked for some herbs nearby. I found one nearby, it was something I had seen earlier being used in an omelette, apparently it was good with eggs.

As I picked a few leaves, I started to walk to the building. I was just in time to hear a loud voice call out, probably Leorio, "Fish! Where can we find that in a forest!", and than a bang, and a reply, "IDIOT! Can you be any louder! There must be rivers around here!" And just as he, probably Kurapika, said that, a whole uproar erupted.

They all started to run in my direction, making me sigh...see trouble is always attracted to me... Jumping onto a nearby tree, I watched as the whole crowd ran into the forest, right under me.

Jumping off, I stretched and walked leisurely into the building. As the gourmet hunters looked at me curiously, I smirked, and showed them the quite large eggs. MenchI looked at me, interested and curious, before she smiled. "At least one person knows what sushi is. Even if it's Tamagoyaki, and not with fish." I shrugged, waving, and walked to a station.

Getting out a rectangular pan and a bowl, I quickly cracked the eggs into the bowl. Adding a pinch of sugar and salt I found in the cupboard, as well as the herbs, I whisked it. Smiling at the properly whisked fluid, I decided it was whisked. Pouring it into the pan, and cooking it, folding it every so often.

I smiled in success as it cooked nicely, turning off the stove, just in time as well. The other contestants had just arrived, and were staring to 'cook'. Getting some rice, and kneading the rice and egg together, I molded the shape together. After making two, I lined up in a long line, to give it to Menchi.

After a while of watching applicant one by one fail, Iris finally presented. It looked...poisonous, so I wasn't surprised when when Menchi sent it flying shouting "Are you freaking trying to kill me you brat?!". I smiled in amusement as Iris started to sulk, a depressed aura surrounding her, as she muttered, "It's not my fault I can't cook..." And then, after a while, the bald ninja told the secret of sushi, making Menchi mad, as had to taste everything, and also because he took making sushi lightly.

Sighing, I watched as Menchi got madder and madder, as she tasted more of the sushi.

I finally presented it to her, she smelled it, and smiled. "Herbs huh? How did you know it would go well with the egg?" I shrugged, replying, "Remembered a restaurant using it in their omelet... Besides, growing up in some places will give you quite a efficiency with herbs," I smiled, and motioned her to try it.

he did, and had a semi-smile on her face. "Not bad, but unfortunately you do not pass. The time of the egg cooking should have been a few seconds shorter, and you molded it too harshly so some of the rice is broken. But otherwise not a bad job. Perhaps if I was less angry, I would have passed it. But since I'm not, seems that you will just have to try again."

I shrugged, replying, "It's alright, it's not like I stand a chance against real sushi chefs." I then walked away, towards my station. Getting the leftover eggs, I made it into sushi, and ate it...what? I was hungry. Plus I don't exactly wanna past, unless Iris, or Hisoka passes. Since, the only reason I am taking it, is for them, with the latter, because I was forced.

She than all of a sudden, took a gulp of her tea, and sighed smiling, saying, "Ahhh! Sorry, I'm not hungry anymore..." She then rang the gong, saying, "For the second half of the second test, zero contestants passed.

* * *

I watched as Menchi argued over the phone with someone, before looking away. I'm so bored...I wonder when they will let us leave? I then walked to a wall, sat down, and dozed off for a bit, missing the flying sumo guy.

I was interrupted from my small nap, by the loud noise of the helicopter, I blinked drowsily, before watching a super old man fall down. For some reason, the old man's legs were not injured at all, making my eyes widen, As I observed his face, I realized why he was not injured, it was because he was the chairman. Sigh, the super strong man that could probably match and defeat Kuro-sama in strength and power.

Luckily, he was not a blacklist hunter, so it was fine. But seriously, I must be cursed or something, dangerous people just keep popping up. As Machi froze in front of him, whispers erupted from the crowd, before chaos happened when they found out who he was.

After they talked, and he lectured her, she decided to redo the test. It was:..Boiled eggs.

Sigh, I hope Iris can at least cook that...

As we all hopped on to the airship, before Netero, the chairman, captured my eye. He smirked at me, as he demonstrated a spider with his hands, and then winked, damn...he knows who I am.

As we floated/flew to the summit of a mountain nearby, as I leaned against a window, I couldn't help but wonder if the chairman would tell anyone...I can't tell with him. I sighed tiredly, banging my head against the window. I'm gonna sooooo kiiiiiiiilll 'danchou'.

We soon arrived, and as I got off, I wondered where Iris was. I found her chatting with a certain blonde, and nearly tore my hair off. She just has to ignore what I said, and get even closer to him, doesn't she?

As Menchi explained what we had to do, I smiled, now this is easy, and a lot more people will definitely pass. As the majority jumped, so did I. Falling down, my stress calmed down a bit, as the friction felt wonderful. As I reached my gloved hand out, I grabbed onto a spider eagle's web, how ironic isn't it. The spider's web resulting to grabbing onto another web to survive?

As i hang loosely onto the web, I grabbed an egg from nearby. I then climbed up the cliff, before going to boil it.

Chucking it into the pot, along with everyone else, and happily Iris, I waited. When Buhara started to make weird noises, and the eggs 'jumped'. I grabbed mine along with everyone else. After devouring the normal egg, and than the other egg, I smiled with satisfaction. I wonder what a 'spider's' egg would taste like...?

Getting rid of that thought, I boarded the airship...

* * *

Iris POV (The egg test)

After exiting the airship, I found myself on top of a mountain. After Menchi explained what we had to do, and she jumped off, grabbed an egg, and crawled back, I sighed in relief...this was way easier than cooking, where i had failed extremely...

As everyone jumped off, so did I. As I hang off a spider web, I grabbed an egg, before I felt my glasses nearly fell off. Crap...this was bad. Nagi-nee made me promise to never take it off in public, due to the colour... but I couldn't let go of the egg. I mean i could have gotten another, but that was a waste of an egg, an egg that could become an spider eagle...nooo! I'm killing a baby!

Snap out of it, Iris, think! After thinking, I realized what to do. Letting go of the web, I quickly put my glasses back up, and grabbed hang of another web. Yes! I'm still alive... I then climbed the cliff, and boiled the egg. After eating the normal egg, my eyes sparkled at the taste of the other egg.

It was extremely delicious, but it still hurt me to prevent new life from taking place...

After that, we then boarded the airship. Feeling tired, I decided to go nap, instead of exploring with Gon and Killua. Sitting down next to Leorio and Kurapika, I quickly fell asleep.

**Nagi POV**

As I walked around the airship in boredom, I wondered on what to do. I couldn't go bother Iris, cause she was sleeping... on the freakin' Kurata's shoulder! And I didn't really want to wake her. So when I saw the two young boys looking out the window, I saw my chance to have some fun...and before you ask, no I am not a pedophile.

I'm merely a bored 28-year old, that wants to 'play' with two 12-year old boys...yeah not suspicious at all. But I'm not Hisoka, so don't worry.

As I grinned, and sneaked up behind them, I heard a snippet of their conversation, "Assassins." The brat said to Gon, before he replied, "Both of them?" He snickered, and they continues to chat.

After a while, i snickered at their innocence, and they looked at me, freezing when they saw who it was.

I smirked, and said, "I knew you were one. And I just finally realized which assassin family you are, the infamous Zoldycks right?" He froze, before a tch came out, and he glared at me. I smiled, and ruffled his hair to annoy him even more. "Your head is worth a lot then. I wonder how much money I could get..."' I retracted my hand, as longer fingernails came out of his finger, and they were just where my hand previously was.

I snickered, before replying, "Don't worry too much, I rather not be chased by your family, as they try to kill me...see ya." I then smirked, before walking away. I felt a fierce glare dig into my back, as well as light curious one.

As soon as I walked a few steps, I passed by Netero, making me sigh as, he asked, "Hello 'web'-san, how's the exam?" I sighed, and spoke, "Quite boring, really?" He raised an eyebrow, and spoke, "Well, you are of quite a high caliber, so why don't you join me for a game? I'm gonna ask those two boys over there as well."

I raised an eyebrow, before replying, "No thanks, the brat will probably try to kill me." He laughed, as he replied, "Well that's too bad, than I'll see you later. Hohohoho~" Raising my eyebrow even higher, I muttered, "Okay?"

I then decided to walk to the cafeteria to get a drink, as I was quite parched. After getting a melon soda, and quickly drowning it, and then getting a couple of chocolate bars, I then returned to walking around...still bored.

Just as I turned a corner, I saw a splatter of blood, with body parts littering the floor. Across the hallway, the brat walked leisurely, topless. but I could feel the blood lust and anger he had...seems the president may have just gone a bit overboard. Chuckling, I called out to him, "Hey brat! You really should clean up your mess next time!"

He turned around, giving me a deadly glare that probably would have given anyone else chills. He than spoke, "Hey oba-san, you really piss me off, you know that? I could do to you, what I just did to these people." I smirked, replying, "You shouldn't bother, you won't be able to. Maybe in ten years brat."

We had a staring contest, before he 'hmphed', and turned to walk away. "Hey brat, you never did tell me your name." He turned to glance at me, before replying, "Killua."

I smirked, despite how I teased him a lot, I didn't hate him...so I decided to help him a bit. "Well Killua, like chocolate?." He looked at me suspiciously, before nodding. I smirked, and threw two chocolate bars at him, which he caught. "Have these then, I got them from the cafeteria." I then walked off, no longer too bored.

Finding a chair, I decided to take a nap.

Hours Later:

We arrived at the new location, departing the airship. Apparently we had to descend, someway or another. And someone tried climbing down, and he was pretty good at it, but he was eaten...by this weird-looking flying monsters.

As I looked around, observing the place, I saw Iris chatting to Kurapika. Really annoyed at the fact that she wasn't listening to me, I slammed my foot down into the ground. And surprisingly, and annoyingly, I fell down into the tower.

* * *

Iris POV ( during the airship) :

After waking up from my nap, I found myself sleeping on Kurapika's shoulder. Blushing deeply, I quickly moved, and sighed in relief when I was safe from embarrassment.

After a while, Kurapika and Leorio both woke up, and we exited the airship. Breathing in the fresh air, I sighed in relief, before peering off the tower. My mouth dropped at how far it was, and I slightly trembled.

"Are you alright?" Trying to forget earlier, I replied, "Yeah I'm fine. Just looking at how far it is..." He nodded, and walked off. I then traveled along the edge, and sat down when I could see the ocean. Wow, it's so beautiful... I then dazed out.

Third POV (Gon and the gang) Half an hour later:

Kurapika frowned as he glanced around. "What is it?" Leorio asked impatiently.

"The number of participants has decreased" he replied in an even tone "There are only twenty-three contestants up here, including ourselves"

"What?! But when...?"

They can't have all used the same way down without anyone noticing so there must be some hidden trap-doors"

"Leorio, Kurapika!" They turned at the mention of their names "Gon, Killua"

"We found a way down" Gon whispered quietly "But we're hesitating"

"Huh? How can you hesitate?"

We don't know which door to use" They lead them over to the far side of the tower

"There and there, and there are three more over there"

"Five so close together? I don't like the looks of this" Leorio huffed.

"There are bound to be some traps" Kurapika reasoned.

"More than that, it seems that the trap door system only let someone through only once" Gon cut it.

"Yeah, by chance we saw someone using a trap door, but when we investigated we couldn't get through because it was blocked" Killua stated with a slight frown.

Then all of a sudden, Gon asked, "Hey! Where's Iris?" They all looked at each other, before shrugging. Kurapika then spoke, "I couldn't find her earlier. Maybe she's already in the tower? She probably accidentally fell own through one?"

'Well that sounds possible, as she is clumsy...' They all thought. After saying a farewell each other, they counted from one to three, before jumping...and finding themselves in the same room"

"..."

"I guess the farewell was for nothing"

"Shut up!"

Iris POV (Another Half hour later):

I snapped out of my daze, and realized that there was barely anyone here. Looking for everyone frantically, I couldn't find any, not even Nagi-nee.

I stood up, before running around, trying to find out what happened, when I heard a hollow sound. I stopped, stared at the ground, and tapped it again, where a hollow sound had erupted from.

A trap door! Pushing it with my foot, it slid down, surprising me. So this is where everyone went! While I didn't exactly trust it, but I didn't really have a choice...

Just as I was about to jump down, I was roughly shoved to the side. Wincing as I landed on my shoulder, I wasted no time leaping up to stare at my adversary.

I twitched, as he shouted, "Hahaha! Sorry girly, but better luck next time!"

It was Tompa...wait that's my trap door you fat jerk!

I shot up and slammed my shoulder into the side of his back right as he was sliding in...taking me with him as gravity took control as I fell in after his bulky frame. There was a nasty sensation in my stomach as I dropped straight down, landing on something squishy.

Said squishy thing proceeded to squeal as I realized I had Ianded onto Tompa's back...more specifically his spine.

Served him right.

I then looked up, exchanging surprised looks with four very familiar faces faces.

"Iris?!"

"You guys?!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review!  
**


	7. 6 - Through the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc. SmileRen owns Iris.  
**

* * *

**Nagi's POV:  
**

After having fallen, I found myself in a small room. After quickly observing the room, I found a metal door, with a button next to it, a clock and a sign. The sign read:

_**Survival Path**_

_To pass to the next round, you must get to the bottom of this tower in 72 hours. This time started when you first arrived at Trick tower. There is only one way to get to the bottom, and that is by the paths. There are many different one, and this one is called the Survival Path, where you will have to survive to pass. This path is a dangerous one, where the only choices are to die, or to survive. Not getting to the bottom in 72 hours counts as a fail, and you will die. To start this path, press the button. But beware, the moment you start, it all begins..._

Sighing, the only thing I hoped for, was that Iris wouldn't get too distracted...and not to get stuck with the Kuruta.

**Iris POV:**

After I had fallen, due to the stupid fatty who tried to trick me, I found myself staring at four familiar faces. I then glared at them, and yelled, "You guys ditched me! All of a sudden, I found myself alone!" They winced, and chuckled nervously.

Kurapika then replied, "We thought you had already fallen down through a trick door. Where were you in the first place?" I sighed, before blushing, "I was looking at the view, don't blame me, it was captivating..." They all sighed, before we all burst in laughter.

After we had settled down, Killua spoke, "Hey, why did both you, and the fatty, fall through the trick door. I sighed, before glaring at the fatty, who was looking nervously at us the whole time, I had explained myself. After I finished, they all sighed disappointingly, and Leorio spoke to Tompa.

"You tried to steal a trick door, from a girl, may years younger than you? i think you just reached a new low." They all agreed, and so did I.

Tompa chuckled nervously, and replied, "It's not like I had a choice! There's a limited amount of trap doors you know? I was getting desperate." We all sighed, and I spoke, "Let's move on. So what do we have to do?"

They then explained the majority choice, and I looked at the remaining watch. Hmmm, well there was only supposed to be one of us, but it doesn't really matter right? Just as I thought that, a voice called out, "Hmmm, this is suprising. There's only supposed to be five. No matter, you just have to choose who wears the watch.

Four pair of eyes were directed to me, and I nervously shook my head. "Sorry, but Nagi-nee told me not to trust anything. Unless I absolutely have to. So I can't and will not wear it. Sorry"

"Hmmm, well that is some good advice, so I guess Tompa will have to..." Kurapika was the one who spoke. So five pair of eyes turned towards Tompa.

After he had put it on, a door was revealed. On the door, a sign read open, or not: O=Open, X=No.

After everyone, which meant they, had made the choice, the door opened, and a sign read the result. 4 O's, and 1 X. "Who pushed X." Leorio asked. Tompa sweat-dropped, and spoke, "Ah sorry I messed up pushing."

I face-palmed, as they quarreled, this was gonna be a long trip...

**Nagi's POV:**

After the door opened, I was immediently attacked by a barrage of arrows. Dodging them, I sweat-dropped, they really weren't kidding when they said opening the door meant it started...

As I observed the door, and the path, seeing nothing dangerous, I took one step, making the ground open. I immediately jumped of the trap-door, and went back to the door...okay...this was going to be bothersome.

After looking through the trap-door, and seeing a lot of sharp spikes, I sighed once more. Seriously...I think they absolutely don't want me to pass at all...

After jumping across it, nearly getting hit by a swinging wrecking ball, and encountering more flying things, this time sharp knives, my thought became solid. Yup, they really don't want me to pass, I thought this as I dodged the flying knives...

**Many encounters later:**

After many, more bothersome than dangerous, encounters later, I found myself locked into a room, a completely dark room. As I looked around, I heard a series of gears turning. I then heard a ferocious growl, and I realized what it was...a wild and hungry beast...

Now this would have been hard, because there was no light, for a normal person. But any member of the spiders, official or not, was expected to quickly learn how to adjust to the dark when needed, and I did learn fortunately. But my eyes had not adjusted to the dark at all yet, so i had a minute of being completely at the mercy of a wild animal for a minute or two..

Oh well, I will survive. I then felt an extreme murderous intent as I jumped off, just in time to hear a growl below me. This beast must have been forced to live in the darkness, so it's eyes would be forced to get use to it, or it was born with night-vision eyes...

As I landed, I accidentally landed onto the beast's back, making me frown. The beast roared, and started to run, trying to get me off. From this, i realized that the beast didn't have any hands. As my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, I jumped of the beast. I then observed the beast, and realized just what animal it was...a Night Lion.

A very rare beast, it was revered due to it's beauty and intelligence, and feared due to it's ferocity and danger. It was also known for it's ability to see in the dark, but that did not mean it could not see in the light. As it was only called a Night Lion due to it's colour. A shade between indigo and black, the colour of the night sky. And the icy blue mane, which was the same shade as the moon. As I stared at the beast, as it attacked me. I dodged it but surprisingly it had got something.

My shirt now displayed a long cut through it. It was near my stomach, and luckily I moved in time before it cut my flesh. Lucky for the lion of course. Cause if it had, the poison would have immediately killed it. As i observed the cut on my shirt, I noticed something blue around it. Poison...the beast had poison on it's claws. At that moment, I remembered hearing something in the past.

'The poison a Night Lion carries, displayed on it's clawa and teeth, is one of the most dangerous poisons in the world.' Hehehe, interesting...I want it now.

I then proceeded to walk to the Lion, it growled at me, but not moving. As I was a meter in front of it, it started to get ready to pounce. However, using my iciest glare, the lion went back to not pouncing, but instead stepping back. I stopped glaring, and just at it more, going closer. It still growled, but did not move at all. After getting close, I patted it's head, making it start to stop growling.

I didn't speak, but continued to pet it. After a while, it started to mewl instead, and i smirked. Taming completed. After all, it is said that all animals bow to a stronger force...

After a while, the light turned on, making me blink rapidly so I could adjust. I looked at the beautiful animal, now being able to see it properly, and blinked in awe...wow, now this is what I call a pet...

It was around around a 4' 5 feet tall, and 11' 3 foot long. It exceeded the average height and length of a lion, but that just made it more magnificent. It wasn't too old, probably a young adult at best.

It's coat, like the rest of it's kind, was a midnight blue, and it's coat was an icy white. Now this, would be great to travel with... focusing back on my path, I observed the room. It was completely empty, and quite large. The only thing that stood out was the sign on the wall, it read:

Beware of your surroundings...Remember there's only one rule for this path that's it's best you remember. Survive.

Confused, I wondered what it meant, before something happened. The walls were all gone now, having slid into the floor. Woah, why is this place so high tech?

As I was thinking about this, I heard the lion next to me start to growl, bearing it's teeth. As during my 'pondering', guys with guns had surrounded the place. They all looked like criminals, and I wondered whether I could kill them or not? Just as I thought that, they started to shoot. I dodged them all, even though it was quite hard, due to the amount of bullets.

As I continued to dodge, I remembered the words on the sign, '...there's only one rule for this path that's it's best you remember. Survive.' I guess that means I can kill them all then. Now I'm glad that Iris isn't here, if she was, I wouldn't be able to go all out...

Using my mouth to take off my gloves, they fell to the ground. I looked to the lion, and noticed that it was also dodging the bullets, but had been nicked a few times. This made me angry, as it was my pet, and they didn't have the right to injure it. I did claim it after all.

Aiming my hands like guns at the people shooting, pellet shaped liquids started shooting out. As they hit each person with perfect aim, they instantly frothed at the mouth, and went down. Yep, it was my blood. As one by one they fell down, the people shooting became too shocked to continue, as they observed the dead people in both fear and awe. They then looked at me, mumbling, "I-it's t-the P-poison G-god! The S-s-spider's P-personal M-mercenary! A-Aka the S-spider's w-web!"

I sighed, this just confirmed my doubts of them being criminals. After all, 'The Poison God' was only my nickname for the underworld after all...

Iris's POV:

After many decisions and arguments later, especially between Leorio and Tompa, we arrived at a arena. Well it looked like an arena, with a square platform in the middle. Two ledges were on either side, one, where they were at. And the other on the opposite side, where five cloaked figures stood.

"You will have to fight the five of us," a man announced, throwing off his gray cloak. I sighed, he looked like a prisoner. It seems that it was either, 5-on-5 or a 5, 1-on-1 battles, either way it seems like I can't participate.

As I sat against the wall, planning to just watch, I dazed off once again. I wonder how Nagi-nee is going? Well, I'm not worried. But still, I wonder what path she has to take? As I wondered about this, I barely absorbed the words said next.

"The matches are one-on-one," the man continued. "A person can only fight once. If you win three times, you can go on. How you fight doesn't matter, but there will be no draws. When one gives up, the other is the winner. Vote to accept this match or not!" the man shouted. "If yes 'O'. If no 'X".

They then voted, and the man continued, "Fine," the large man said. "Four out of five votes…You have accepted the challenge." A smirk curled the corners of his lips up. "I'll be the first one to go." He looked so bloodthirsty, and I wondered who would go.

Tompa walked forward, most likely to start us off... this gives me a bad feeling, especially since he's battling against someone so muscular, and stronger.

As the match started, the man barely took a step, and was about to punch before...Tompa forfeited. Yep the stupid fatty forfeited. I knew this was gonna end up badly, I should have been the one to wear the watch instead... Oh well bad luck, I guess I just have to wish the rest luck...

As I watched Leorio and Tompa argue, again, I sighed. At the end of a long speech done by Tompa, basically all I got from it was, Tompa failed many times, he grew kinda sadistic as he watched people fail and fail over again, and then he became like this. Not wanting to become a hunter any more.

Now normally I would be pretty accepting of people's situations, but these type of people made me sick. Those who find pleasure in watching people get hurt, or in this case, finding pleasure when people fail.

I glared at him and watched as Leorio dropped him and Tompa continued to talk. How pathetic, not even trying at all. After everything calmed down, and everyone basically ignored Tompa, the next prisoner went next. After he took off his cloak, it revealed a lean, skinny and wimpy-looking guy, who looked like a rat. One perfect word to describe him was, scrawny.

Gon went forward, saying that he would take this one. As he walked, I got worried a bit. I mean Gon was innocent and young, he had a lot of agility, but against a fowl criminal, it was rather worrying. However, after I looked at his carefree smile, the worries left him.

The man, who had this annoying smirk on his face, spoke, "As you can see, I'm not a fighter. Hitting, Jumping, Running...that kind of stuff is not my thing..." Gon stared, and replied, "I prefer the opposite, I'm not really good with games involving thinking." At that I giggled, he's really innocent isn't he.

The man then continued, "I thought so. So I prepared an extremely simple game." Gon stared at him curiously, as the man took out two candles. He then elaborated, "We both light our candles at the same time, and the one that goes out first, loses. Hmm, then that must mean there is a trick. As he's a criminal after all, few are honest, actually few humans in this world are honest.

Gon nodded with a thumb's up, and spoke, "Yeah! It's easy! That's ok for me!" The man smirked again, his mouth looking like a duck's beak, and spoke, "Ok..Well..." The man the pulled out two candles, one short and one long, as Gon looked at him in shock, and so did everyone else.

The man then spoke, "Which one will you choose? O if you want the long one, and X if you want the short one." Hmmm, there's something behind this. Most people would choose the short one, as everyone would assume it has a 'fault'. While the rest would choose the long one, for either of two reasons, one, because it's simply longer, and would last longer. Which is what simple-minded people would think like. Or two, because the short one actually might be the 'tricked' one.

I wonder which one Gon would choose? As Leorio and Kurapika debated on which one, Gon just looked blankly at them. I sighed, they might be thinking too hard on this one. However, I think Gon would choose the right one in the end. As in my opinion, Gon is not an idiot or stupid, in fact, I think he's actually a genius, even if it's his instinct that pulls him through most of the time.

After debating for a bit, Kurapika looked frustrated, as he yelled out, "Gon, it's you who will decide! We'll trust in your decision and instinct!" Hmm, so it's up to Gon in the end. Just to comfort him, I smiled at Gon, and yelled out, "Gon, I think you will pick the right one!" He smiled back at me, nodded, and looked at the scrawny man.

"I pick the long one!" The man looked at him questioningly, "The long one? Are you sure?" Gon nodded, and explained, with no hesistation, "Yep! Since it's bigger, it will take more time to burn! That's the logic!" Everyone sweat-dropped, and all thought the same thing, 'He didn't even think.'

igiggled, Gon is simple-minded after all, but that's what makes him so likeable. Gon just continued to smile, with confidence radiating out of him. Everyone just shook it off, and voted. On the screen, 5 O's appeared.

The man chucked the long candle at Gon, saying, "The long one is for you. The short one is for me." I don't know why, but at that pint, his smile looked so shifty. They then lit the candles at the same time. As the candle burned, everyone watched in anticipation.

The candles slowly burned, as Gon tryed his best to keep the flame burning, shielding it from the wind. Everyone else conversed about it, while i stared at it. Something in me told me that something was about to happen. Whether it was good or bad, I didn't know.

After burning for a bit more, Gon's candle started to melt way faster than usual. We all panicked, as Leorio voiced what happened. Soon, the candle was the same size as his thumb. All of a sudden, Gon grinned, and set the candle down as he spoke, "If the candle burns that well, there's no way it would go out from the breeze.

He then disappeared, and reappeared next to the shifty criminal, making me gasp. He really is agile! Gon then blew out the candle, making everyone's eyes widen. Gon did a peace sign, as he grinned, "I won."

I giggled, that was genius. After all it's said that geniuses don't have common sense. And that's why they are geniuses in the first place. Because there are no boundaries for them. They think beyond common sense.

After Leorio cheered for Gon, it became the next round. The next competitor revealed himself, making me gasp. He was a less scary, and more stupid version of Frankenstein. Basically he looked like an idiot who was on steroids.

What happened next was pretty simple, he kept trying to frighten Kurapika, saying things like,

"I've killed nineteen so far. But the number nineteen is odd, so I was getting a little irritated. But now I'm happy… The twentieth has finally appeared!" I bet he hasn't even killed one. People like this also made me annoyed, people who treated killing like it was nothing. Death was something huge, not something someone should speak of so easily.

After that, he spoke of his 'blood thirst'. Kurapika just dismissed it, and said that he should decide the rules soon, making me inwardly laugh. The Frankenstein on drugs looked taken aback.

The fight then started, and he tried to show off his strength, aiming for Kurapika, but missing and hitting the floor instead, creating a crater. This made Leorio panic, but Kurapika remained calm.

However he soon lost his composure, and everyone widened their eyes. As on the back of the fake-Frankenstein, there was a tattoo of a spider with 12 legs.

"A spider with twelve legs?" Killua questioned, frowning. Leorio gasped. "That's—that's," he stuttered, shocked. "-Proof you're a Phantom Brigade member." I continued, now having a frown on my face. "Nagi-nee told me to stay away from them, but she never said why."

Leorio spoke, "It's because their dangerous. A group of phsycotic murderers! The Phantom Brigade, a.k.a the Spiders. Kurapika was the one to tell me about them.'

"But…" Gon muttered, frowning slightly in thought. "Aren't they the ones that killed all of Kurapika's comrades?"

I looked at him questioningly, and spoke, "Kurapika's comrades?"

Gon blinked. "Oh yeah, you weren't there when he told us. Um…his whole clan was killed and he wants to be a Hunter so he can avenge them…or something like that….I think he said something about them killing his clan? For their red eyes?"

I frowned, that must have been painful. To have your whole family murdered, all except you...I would never be able to imagine what that would be like, since I was abandoned by mine, I had none...until I met Nagi-nee. That is why I owe her so much, cause she gave me what I always wanted...affection from a family.

I stared at Kurapika, finally knowing why he was so quiet. The criminal continued to taunt him, unknowing of why he was so silent, but froze all of a sudden. Since Kurapika's back was turned to me, I couldn't see why, but all of a sudden, he disappeared. He appeared next to the man, and grabbed him by the face, before punching him into the ground. I gasped, this is the first time I've seen Kurapika look so...scary.

As I saw his eyes however, I fell to the ground silently, feeling like throwing others were too entranced by the match to notice, which I was glad for. i sank to the floor, my mind full of thoughts. His eyes...their the same shade as mine...but mine don't change, their forever red... I then remembered Gon saying., 'I think he said something about them killing his clan? For their red eyes?' It can't be...my eyes can't be one of theirs...

**Nagi's POV:**

Dead bodies littered the ground, with me panting slightly in the amongst them with the ion whining next to me, as if asking if I was alright. I smiled at it, and petted it's head. It was a good point, I was barely with it for a bit, but it was already loyal. Probably because the people here treated it like shit, judging by the weight the lion bears.

It was probably done to make the lion ferocious, so I would have less chance of surviving. If I remembered lions ate meat, they could even eat human meat. Hmm, he, I checked, couldn't eat these, as poison was on them...oh yeah, I can just do that.

Putting on my gloves again, I found them underneath a dead man, I took out a Benz knife, examining it's beauty. It was one of my favorite's, and it was even covered with a beautiful aura...

It was one of his more simpler looking knives, unlike Kuro-sama's one. It had the number engraved on the actual blade, the number being 272. On the actual sharp side, it was a slightly more steep curve from the top, before doing a sharp curve at the end, then going back down, and ending. On the blunt side, from the top it curved a bit, before doing a sharp curve, going diagionally up inwardly for half a centimeter, and going straight down.

It then curved again, this time diagionally up outwardly, and then going straight down, before taking a turn down, and ending. It was very sharp, and my favourite short blade, perfect for chopping up limbs and such. It was also good for cooking, after washing thoroughly of course.

I walked to a body, cut a slit through the stomach, bot blinking as it leaked blood, and cut up a piece of unaffected meat. After cutting a chunk, I threw it at the lion, where it immediently gobbled it up. After going through a couple more bodies, I finished with a pile of human meat chunks. It was indeed slightly disturbing and 'disgusting', but I've seen worse. In Meteor City, it was quite common for 'vermin' to become cannibals, and eat the meat of a child.

I, myself, never actually had ate a human before, but had seen it multiple times. The first time I saw it, I vomited, completely disgusted. That continued until one day I didn't even blink. I didn't get used to it, but it was more like I understood why. It was the law anyway, 'Eat or be eaten.' Just in this case, it was literally meant be eaten.

After finishing feeding the lion, it became more loyal. I spoke to it, seeming crazy, "Do you mind if I could ride you?" The lion stayed silent for a bit, before suprisingly grunting in confirmation. Wow, he was actually quite intelligent. I've heard of them being smart, but I didn't think this smart.

Mounting it, I pointed to a door that appeared when i had killed the last prisoner, and smiled. As I rushed through the air, a thought went through my mind. 'This isn't so bad...getting a new companion.'


	8. 7 - New Meetings

**Ages since I last updated! Sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc. SmileRen owns Iris**

* * *

**Iris POV  
**

**Flashback (2 years ago):**

**I lay in bed, feeling sick and terrible. I was devastated, I knew this day would come one day, but not this soon...I was no longer even able to see the tiniest bit... I was blind. I was completely fine 20 days ago, but day by day, my sight went slowly away. I didn't want to tell Nagi-nee in case she became overly worried, so I prolonged it.**

**Since she was gone, her job had called her, it had been easy, until she came home...today. The second she looked at my eyes, she paled, and went out the door. She had been gone for around an hour, and I was worried.**

**Maybe she thought I was worthless now? Maybe she had abandoned me? Thoughts like those littered my head, and by the end, I was feeling more sick and faint then ever. I didn't want to be abandoned once again. I liked Nagi-nee, she was my salvation. And if she was gone...then how would i survive once more? Especially since I was now blind.**

**And here I am now, laying in bed...sulking. This was so shameful... My head instantly went up as soon as I heard the door open. I moved my head to the direction the sound came from. I then heard the door of my bed open, and heavy breathing filled the room.**

**"Iris! Are you alright?!" As soon as I heard that, I burst into tears. Relief flowed into my body, with the thought of, 'she didn't leave me.' containing my mind. I heard her footsteps arrive closer, and felt Nagi-nee sit on my bed. She hugged me, and comforted me, "Shush, Iris. It'll be all right! Your gonna get an eye transplant! I found some pretty eyes you would like. They're the colour of scarlet! So please stop crying, it'll be all right." I felt her trembling and that made me more scared. As this was the first time I ever saw, no felt, her trembled. **

**It seemed like she was scared, and this made me stop crying. I patted her on the head, and muttered, "Yeah, I believe you Nagi-nee. So don't be scared." She stopped trembling, and spoke, "I'm scared?" I was surprised, as she clearly was, but I left it, saying, "Hmm, don't worry. So let's go get that eye transplant!" **

**I felt her shift, and then the next second, i was being carried. Confused and flushed, I asked, "Why are you carrying me? And where?" She answered, "Hospital. Do you think you can walk like that? For the first time being blind? I don't think so." **

**As I was carried in her arms, I felt warm, and I felt like nothing could ever hurt me while she carried me.**

**End Flashback**

After that, I got my eye transplant, and was then able to see. (**A/N: Let's just all pretend that this will work, okay?) **

I found out that Nagi-nee was right, I did like my eyes. They were the most beautiful colour I have ever seen. But after that, Nagi-nee always made me wear glasses when I was in public, and I think I now know why...

But it can't be right? These eyes must have been expensive and kept secretly, so how could Nagi-nee get these eyes in barely an hour? It must be a mistake, and these eyes must be accidently the same shade...yeah, that has to be why...

As I watched Kurapika walk towards us, I couldn't help but feel uneasy, like I was guilty or something.

**-0-0-0-**

**Nagi POV:**

After many more obstacles, and annoying people I had to defeat, I was nearly done. I was lucky I had the Midnight lion, who I decided to name Ren, because he made traveling faster and everything less troublesome to do...What?! I admitted I'm lazy before...

As I arrived at the last door, it had a sign, I saw a huge sign on the wall. Next to it, a green and red light showed. It read:

**This is the last door you must pass through. To go through, you must get 7 out of 10 riddles right. It will get harder as it continues. **

**You must answer each one, before the next one will show. To answer, shout the answer and we will hear. If it is right, the green light will shine, if wrong, red will shine. If you need to elaborate, yellow. **

**The first riddle is: It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?**

Heh, what a boring and plain riddle. Of course, being a former poor person myself, I knew the answer. I also remember Kuro-sama asking me this a long time ago.

"Nothing." The light turned yellow, and I sighed, before continuing, "Nothing. Nothing is greater than God, nothing is more evil than the devil, the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing you'll die."The light turned green, and the sign changed making me raise my eyebrow. Just how high-tech is this place?

The sign now read:

**What is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else?**

I thought about it for a minute, and then realized the answer. Because after all, I have gave it and kept it before. "My word." The light shone green, and the sign once again changed.

The riddle was now:

**He who has it doesn't tell it. He who takes it doesn't know it. He who knows it doesn't want it. What is it?**

I sighed, these riddles are completely idiotic. I remember someone telling me this once as a joke because the answer was stupid. "Counterfeit money." The light shone green.

The riddles passed, and as it said, they got harder. Finally, it was the 9th question, as I got two wrong before.

**Ripped from my mother's womb,  
Beaten and burned,  
I become a blood thirsty killer.  
What am I?**

Hmph, many people born in Meteor City would be a correct answer, but I suppose it wouldn't be the 'proper' one. Hmmm, "Iron ore." The light turned green, and I sighed. Finally, the sign then disappeared, don't ask, and a door appeared. I opened it, and found myself in a giant circular room.

After observing the room, I turned around, and tried to go back in. But I couldn't, as the door was locked. As I glared at the door, a voice spoke, "Third Round. Second Arrived. #277. Time Used: 7 hours, and 35 minutes."

That's right, I was second, so who was first? ...Hisoka.

**-0-0-0-**

I turned around to face the stupid Joker, and he grinned sadistically at me. I just stared blankly back. "Nagi-chan *Heart*." I shuddered at his tone, and spoke, "Hisoka." He then started to stare at Ren, who I had forgotten about till now. Ren growled at him, probably sensing his dangerous aura.

He just continued to grin, not caring about the lion glaring at him. He then motioned for me to come closer, making me warily do so. He then patted the ground next to him, motioning for me to six down next to him. I instead sat down two meters in front of him.

He smiled at me, before speaking, "Are you on a mission?" I just remained blank faced, as I spoke, "I have no need to answer that." He grinned, as he said, "You do, if the mission involves me." I stared blankly at him once again, as I said, "Actually let me rephrase that. I don't want to answer that."

He grinned, and said, "Well what if I make you answer?" I smirked, and said, "Well if you can, you can. But personally I don't think you are capable. Do you not remember the most basic rule?" He faked sighed, as he faked frowned, "No, I remember, no fights between any of the members. Fights must be sorted with coin tossing...and as the loyal 'dog' of Banchou, you would not even think of disobeying his law, would you?"

My smirk grew bigger, as I spoke, "Hmmm, that's right Hisoka...but you got one thing wrong...I'm not just a 'dog'. I'm the 'web', it's best you remember that. After all, it wouldn't be good if one of the spider's legs forgot the layout of the web, would it? Since you never know, you may just get entangled. And we wouldn't want that to happen would we?"

He chuckled, as he replied, "I guess not...but a web is not irreplaceable. They can be replaced and replaced, and the spider wouldn't be affected." "I suppose so...but there's nothing a spider hates more than having to rebuild their web..." I replied icily, and he chuckled.

"Hehe is that so~? Even if it, I doubt the spider would care much about the web wants right? Like if someone precious to the web were to go missing?" I stayed silent for a moment, before I, my voice cold, replied,"...Hisoka just what does that have to do with this?"

He chuckled again, as he took out a pack of cards and started shuffling it. "Hehe~ It has to do with everything~ Don't you notice? The spider is starting sick of the web not knowing what it's first and utmost job is~ And you know the web's job is to catch the spider's prey~" ...Of course I noticed, I wasn't blind...Taking care of Iris was a risk...and everyone was getting annoyed... If I were to continue to care for her, I would no longer be able to guarantee her safety...as well as mine...But still...what right does he have to talk to me like that?

"Hisoka...just what are you implying?" I asked, my voice turning dark. "Hehehe~ I'm just saying...you should keep an eye on that little pet of yours~ You never know when she might go missing...and end up being found in s-h-r-e-d-s~"

In a flash, he was against the wall. "Hisoka. You should know when to stop~ I might just get angry." I whispered, my voice threatening. My knife was against his throat, as I held him against the wall. "Ahhh~ How...exciting~ I might just continue just to see you get...angry -heart- "

There was then a silence as we stared at each other, me with a deathly cold glare, and him with a sadistic smile. We continued to stare, even when a ding sounded out, before a voice spoke, "Third Round. Second Arrived. #301. Time Used: 7 hours and 50 minutes." I continued to glare at him, but a corner of my eyes turned to the direction of where the ding came from.

It was that pin-head man...someone with a nen aura. My defenses immediately built up, as a just-in-case resort. "My, my, if isn't Illumi?" Hisoka asked, his eyes darting to the pin-head 'Illumi'. "Kata. Kata. Kata." 'Illumi's' head clinked up and and down, making odd noises...sigh, another 'weirdo'.

"I see~ Sorry, Gittarackur, isn't it~? -heart-" ...What? He understood that? And just what is his name? I coughed, drawing attention to myself, as I asked, "So...just who are you?" The pin-head's head clinked up and down again, before his hands rose, and he pulled out a pin form his face. The part of his face where the needle was, wobbled, and he then took out another pin, that part wobbling as well. He repeated the process until his face was free from the pins. His whole face then wobbled, as it changed shape. It became thinner, lighter, and smoother, before long luscious hair flowed out from his head...

As I gaped at the now transformed person in front of me, wondering what gender he was, he spoke, "Sigh, finally...that was uncomfortable. Anyway, yo. I'm Killua's older brother, Illumi." ...who was Killua again...? ...Ahh right...the white-haired kid...the one who was an assassin...and was with Iris. Well...shit.

"...I am Nagi." I replied slowly. "I know. Hisoka has told me many things about you." ...I will kill you one day, Hisoka! Damn you. "I see." I replied.

"I just want to warn you: just don't have anything to do with Killua and we won't have anything to do with each other." He said, his voice monotone. Actually he has spoken in monotone from the start... "...Don't worry... Why would I try to befriend an assassin brat?" He sighed, which was also in monotone...oddly, and replied, "You might not, but the other girl will." ...Damn, why does Iris always have to run into trouble.

"I see...well then I'll have to warn her then" I replied, my face blank. "Good. I don't want to waste time fighting you. I also don't want to be on bad terms with the spiders either." He replied. Heh, as if. Business and private matters never mix...especially in the underworld. "That won't be a problem." Both our faces were blank, as we stared straight at each other. He opened his mouth, and replied. "Good."

There was a tense silence, before Hisoka spoke, in a sing-song voice, "Well now that the introductions are over, let's bring up the games~" He then took out a pack of games...Sigh, damn it you bastard. Why would I want to play games with you guys? You guys could possibly kill me when I turn my back.

Illumi then spoke, "Let's play Poker." He then went to sit down. As two people stared expectedly at me, I sighed, and then sat down. "I'm dealing. Gambling real money?" I asked. "Of course." They both replied, as Hisoka handed me the cards. I shuffled, while thinking that i must have gone crazy...meh, oh well.

* * *

**I'll Update soon! Maybe...**


End file.
